Something Of the Wolf
by ArikLikesWolves
Summary: 2 years after journeys end the Meta-Crisis John has died leaving Rose devastated. So the Bad Wolf takes it upon itself to grant Rose a favour with an unexpected consequence coming in the form of a wolf.
1. Bad Wolf

**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first ever fic and i'm pretty much shaking in my boots i'm so scared so please review and give lots of constructive criticism because i'll probably need truck loads of it.*puts head in hands* oh god here it is i hope you don't hate it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters**

* * *

><p>"So Amy, Rory we have the whole of time and space, all that ever was and all that ever will be. Where would you like to go?" asked The Doctor enthusiastically<p>

"Uh well..."

"Spit it out Rory. Oh never mind let's go to..." he said pausing for effect "CARDIFF!"

Amy walked into the control room looking suspiciously at The Doctor who was bouncing around the TARDIS console, slamming down on a few buttons every now and again.

"Cardiff?"

"I don't need a parrot Pond" he told her patronizingly,

"Shut up" she smirked before whacking him playfully, then going and hugging Rory.

Rory looked up confused "Why are we going to Cardiff Doctor? Why not some I don't know alien planet"

"Why not? Fresh air, fish and chips, birds, rift running through time and space, I don't know Pond you can take Amy shopping, do whatever you humans like to do"

"A rift running through time and space?"

The Doctor stopped bouncing around the console and looked at Amy and Rory.

"Yeah, a rift running through time and space it gives off radiation, completely harmless but good for the TARDIS. I can just park her there wait a bit and then WHAM! Engines all charged... well it's a bit more complicated than that, but I thought if I put it like that you would be able to understand. You humans look at you only using..."

"Doctor" Amy interrupted

Rory looked thoughtful "So it's like a pit stop and the TARDIS uses the radiation like fuel"

"Yes Roranicus, brilliant I knew there was a reason you're onboard travelling with me"

"Well thanks I think... wait-"

The Doctor slammed down a lever, causing the whole TARDIS shake violently

"Cardiff here we come!"

* * *

><p>"Jack where exactly are you going again?" asked Gwen impatiently<p>

"I've already told you" he said pulling a suitcase out of his office "I have to go and check out these really strange readings originating from space"

"In Russia?"

"The readings are strongest there Gwen, besides you're not gonna be alone. Owen and Ianto will be with you"

"Actually" asked Ianto curiously "why are only you and Tosh going?"

"Because she's our computer genius and we're going to check out weird signals and she's good with all that. Cheer up guys we all can't go, who's going to monitor the rift and watch out for Weevils"

"But Jack"

"Don't but Jack me; it'll be fine ok now I really have to go"

Gwen walked up to Jack and hugged him "See you soon, I'll miss you" she said pulling out from the hug.

Jack turned to Ianto and cupped his face kissing him softly "See you soon Yanty"

"Don't call me that!"

"But I know that you love it really".

Owen casually strolled in and glanced at the large suitcase Jack was pulling

"So are you leaving now?"

"Yeah if I want to get the catch the jet"

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"I really don't know it could be a week, two weeks I honestly don't know. We'll just have to see how it turns out."

He turned and looked at Ianto, Owen and Gwen seriously"

"Here comes the lecture" Owen whispered to Ianto

"When I come back I want the Hub in one piece, that means no dangerous alien artefacts being used as paperweights Gwen, or coffee spills breaking the laptops Ianto, and I definitely don't want Myfanwy escaping again Owen".

"Hurry Jack or we'll miss the jet"

"Okay Tosh I'm coming, see ya" shouted Jack as he ran out of the Hub.

"This should be fun" said Ianto sarcastically

Gwen yawned and sat down "So what now?"

"Well" smirked Owen evilly "Ianto can you make us some coffee, oh and don't spill it this time" he laughed

Ianto sighed "That was your fault Owen"

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler glared at the mountain of never ending paperwork that had just been dumped on her desk<p>

"Why" she groaned still looking at it as if it might attack her

Jake walked in laughing hysterically "HAH! Rose Tyler, the ultimate Torchwood paperwork avoider has finally been caught and brought down to justice"

"Well I have been successful for just over 4 weeks" she huffed

"And now it's all caught up with you, and you get that monster on your desk" he pointing to the endless piles of paper work.

"I'm so tired" she yawned rubbing her eyes and glancing at her watch, 11pm

"You know what I'll wait up for you to finish if you want" he offered grabbing a chair

"Aah thanks Jake but it's alright. You've been up earlier than me you must be exhausted, I'll be fine besides I have the night-time rift monitors to keep me company"

"Ha, there not much company they just sit and well... monitor stuff, I think that they're quite creepy actually"

"Really Jake go home before I drag you out kicking and screaming"

"I'd like to see you try"

Rose just raised an eyebrow

"Ok ok I'll go don't stay here too long it's not healthy for anyone, you might turn like the night-time rift monitors"

"Jake" she warned

"I'm going, bye Rosie" he said finally before leaving

Rose sighed softly and let her mind wander back to when she was truly happy, and when her family and friends weren't constantly acting like they were walking on egg shells around her. She thought about the times she had with John. His mega watt smile, beautiful laugh and really really great hair.

A lone tear slid down her cheek and she let it. She rarely cried about John's death anymore. It's more like a constant numb, and everyday she wakes up feeling like she's been punched in the stomach when she wakes up alone. She wondered what she has left to cry after almost 2 months of never ending tears. She couldn't help herself as more tears broke free turning into a crescendo of gut wrenching sobs wracking her whole body, as all her pent up emotions broke free of the barrier she had created. She'd thought that after a year she would be over this but she soon realised that it was foolish to think that she would ever really get over losing him.

Rose was too caught up in her grief to notice the golden glow slowly enveloping her body, growing ever brighter. She sniffed and opened her red rimmed eyes to see a blinding gold light surrounding her. She tried calling out but no sound came from her mouth. She could hear a singing, a beautiful singing that sounded familiar but she couldn't quite remember where from. The light grew even brighter and she started to feel dizzy.

"Bad Wolf" Were the last words she heard before succumbing to the comfortingembrace ofthe darkness.


	2. Torchwood

**A/N: Thank you ****Phantom Serenity**** for being the first to review I really appreciate it. ****I don't like this chapter because I think it is kinda rubbish but I'll just wait and see what you guys think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the laptop I'm writing this on.**

* * *

><p>"So Owen, anything interesting happening" asked Ianto looking over Owens shoulder to see what he was examining<p>

"That looks interesting what's that?"

"I don't know, I'm just looking through the box of unidentified stuff" said Owen chucking what looked like a lump of flashing metal back into the box.

"Do you need any help?"

"You're asking me if I need any help looking at unidentified alien stuff"

Gwen span around in her chair "it's really just that boring" she said in a sing-song voice

"Do you want to talk or something?"

"No but I could do with another coffee"

"Oh ok"

Gwen watched as Ianto walked away to get yet another batch of coffee "This is so DULLLLL" she yelled dramatically "Ianto is just making tea, this is what his 5th batch now"

"6th"

"Whatever, you're just looking at things you've seen about a thousand times-"

"That's not true. Besides look on the Brightside Gwen, at least we're not in Russia catching hypothermia"

"Is that meant to cheer me up?"

"Kinda, did it work?"

Gwen stood up and stretched "No not really. Look I'm going to count coffee beans with Ianto or something ok"

Owen just shook his head watching her walk away and continued looking at the artefacts.

Rose's first coherent thought as she came round which wasn't actually very, was that she felt dizzy and tired, very tired. She cracked open an eye and groaned as the bright light assaulted her vision causing her already painful headache to worsen.

She instantly knew that wherever she was that she was inside of a building of some sort. which isn't necessarily a good thing in her experience of being kidnapped or transported into the unknown. She wondered what actually happened, one minute she was at her desk in Torchwood and now, well she's here, wherever here is. Her headache pounded furiously and she lifted a hand to her head.

A huge furry hand.

"**WHAT!**" she shrieked jumping up on to her feet. She looked down feeling unusually shorter than usual and saw four huge feet.

"**NO!** No no, wait its ok I'm dreaming yer I must be dreaming that's all, keep calm I'll just have to pinch myself"

Rose looked down and her four legs and sighed, "Somehow...Well maybe bite myself, but it doesn't matter because it's not real" Rose lifted a paw to her mouth and bit down, hard.

"**OUCH! **AH AH! Ok oh my god this must be real b-but how" suddenly she stopped rigid as she remembered the last two words she heard in her office before blacking out.

"Bad Wolf" she whispered

Rose looked around frantically and saw a beautiful tail with golden swirls decorating creamy white fur; she looked at it in awe before suddenly realising it was attached to her body.

"Please no!" she begged running to a full body mirror. She stared into it and saw a giant wolf staring back at her.

She promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and took in his surroundings "So here we are Ponds Cardiff and if my piloting skills are as perfect as usual it should be 2011"<p>

Amy walked out of the TARDIS with Rory in tow and squinted her eyes against the harsh sunlight "How long are we going to be here Doctor?"

"Oh about a day and a bit. Leaving the universe took a lot out of the old girl" he said stroking the TARDIS door

Rory looked around "we're just outside the millennium centre. So where is the rift?"

"Well it's invisible of course Rory; people don't just walk past the rift stick their heads in and leave you know. The TARDIS can pick up the radiation from here"

"So how come there's a rift in Cardiff, was it always here"

"Fantastic Rory, always asking the right Questions, you see, 1869 I came to Cardiff, it was so long ago, but anyway I managed to run into some creatures called the Gelth who came through the rift. I tried to help them but found out that the Gelth were in fact much more populous than they first claimed to be, and they intended to slaughter the entire human race to provide themselves with inhabitable corpses, but to cut a long story short Gwyneth a servant girl in the parlour, a very brave girl who grew up on the rift sacrificed herself and sealed the Rift which apparently killed the Gelth."

Amy looked at the Doctor in awe "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."

The Doctor sighed sadly and looked down

"Are you ok Doctor?"

"Yer, just remembering..." he trailed off

"Remembering what?

The Doctor suddenly clapped and smiled "Well ponds, we're here so you might as do something, go on Rory show Amy some of the sights, and have fun consider it a break from potential life threatening situations"

Amy turned to Rory and took his hand "Cool I've never been to Cardiff before"

"Never?"

"Nope"

* * *

><p>Owen yawned rubbing his eyes "I'm going home"<p>

Ianto looked up from his laptop "Ok let's call Gwen and then lock this place up"

"Alright then"

Gwen walked down a hallway not really having a destination in mind but just wanting a bit of space, as much as she adored Ianto and Owen she missed jack a bit but knew what he was doing was important and besides he had Tosh with him. She carried on walking but immediately stopped and gasped when she spotted a white and gold heap on the floor. Cautiously she edged towards it to get a better view of what it was, she creeped closer and saw a massive wolf lying in front of her and screamed

"**AAAHHHH!**".

"I'll just go call Gwen" Ianto said

"**AAAHHHH!**"

"Was that Gwen?" asked Ianto

"She probably saw a spider or something"

Ianto started panicking "what if it's something serious Owen what if it's something only jack can deal with, GOD WHAT IF-"

"Ianto shut up and come on" he yelled running out the room.

Rose felt groggy and opened her eyes feeling nauseous as the room seemed to spin. She heard footsteps, several surprised gasps and a '**what the hell is that**!'

"Oh crap" she groaned bolting upright as the events of the past hour came rushing back to her.

"How did that get in here" shouted Owen

Ianto watched the creature with wide eyes. "As soon as jack leaves this happens"

Gwen watched the wolf frozen in shock; she quickly stepped backwards to stand beside Owen and Ianto

"Nobody move" whispered Owen slowly.

"What is it?"

"How am I suppose to know Gwen" Owen whispered through gritted teeth keeping his eyes on the creature

Suddenly Ianto whipped out what looked like a small tranquilizer dart gun and shot the wolf, which yelped and sprinted from its spot back up the hallway.

Rose was terrified and kept on running as fast as she could trying to get as far away from those people as possible, not knowing whether they wanted to harm her or not.

"OW" she growled and turned to see what was causing her so much pain. She saw a dart sticking out of her... well whatever a wolf's equivalent to a bum would be. She carried on running hoping to find an exit of some sort, needing to get out of here and find some answers to what had happened to her.

"W-where did you get a tranquilizer dart from Ianto?"

"I'm prepared"

"Wow" was all Gwen could manage "So what do we do now?"

Owen crouched down and examined a bit of fur on the floor "Wait for the tranquilizer to kick in I suppose"

"Will the tranquilizer knock it out, I mean did you see the size of that thing it was huge it must be alien"

"It's heading towards the holding cells maybe we can lock it up when it's knocked out" suggested Owen

"Or we could call jack"

"What so he thinks that we're not capable of looking after ourselves"

"He said that we should call if anything happens"

"And we will but let's just get it locked up first so that it doesn't wake up and eat us"

"Alright"

"Don't hurt it"

"WHAT!" both Ianto and Owen said looking at Gwen

"I don't know it just seems special, like it has this air about it..." she trailed off "Don't look at me like that, I don't know it's just weird"

Whatever" shrugged Owen.

Rose ran fuelled by adrenaline, terrified about what would happen if she got caught, but she started to slow down and feel dizzy as the tranquillizer took effect. Her legs felt like lead and she collasped to the ground her vision starting to tunnel and eyelids drooping. Finally the darkness took her over once again.

"So when do you think it should take effect" asked Gwen

"Well anytime now"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will and if-" Ianto was interrupted by a loud thump

"Was that it" asked Owen

"Only one way to find out" said Gwen

Owen stood up "Ianto get a stun gun in case and let's go"

They all made their way to where they last saw the wolf and stopped

"So do we carry on going up this corridor Owen?" asked Gwen

"Only way to find it"

They carried on walking until they could make out the wolf lying in a heap on the floor at the other end and the all stopped and stared.

Owen spoke up first "So that's it." He breathed "Ianto give me the stun gun. I'm going to make sure that it's knocked out"

Ianto handed the gun to Owen. Gwen looked at Owen and frowned

"You're going on your own"

"Yep" he replied examining the gun

"But-"

"Look Gwen, it'll be louder if we all go up and anyway if we all go up all of us will get eaten and not just me"

"That's not funny Owen"

"I'll be fine I've got this see" he said waving the gun around. "I'll just stun it and we can run like hell if anything happens"

He approached the wolf carefully and gave it a gentle shove with his foot and moved back watching the wolf but it didn't move."Ok" he said wearily putting the stun gun back into its holster "you guys can come over now it's safe, I think"

"So we put it in a holding cell now" said Gwen

"Yer there should be some around here" Owen said looking around

Ianto watched Gwen nod to a spot past Owens shoulder. He followed her line of sight and saw what she was looking at, and a corner of his mouth lifted as he watched Owen continuing to look up and down the hallway agitated.

"Come on guys help me look"

Owen looked up at Gwen and Ianto, and turned around to see that they're looking at a holding cell behind him.

"Oh..."he trailed off

Gwen and Ianto busted out laughing as they saw the realisation dawn on his face

"Looks like we're in luck"

"Gwen can you open the door, me and Ianto will drag it in ok"

Ianto nodded and they took a leg each and pulled the wolf inside cell

Gwen waited for them to come out and closed the door sealing it so that it was almost impossible to escape "So we wait for it to wake up and go from there"

"Yeah but I'll call jack first before Ianto starts to beg"

"Why would I beg?" questioned Ianto puzzled

"Because you can't wait for jack to come back so that you can continue your 'activities' " he quoted with his fingers

Ianto blushed and looked down


	3. Changes

**A/N: Just a short chapter where Rose anaylses her current situation.  
><strong>**because it's so short i'll probably have another chapter up today or tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: Im not awesome enough to own Doctor Who **

* * *

><p>Rose groaned waking up from her drug induced sleep. She shot up as she remembered getting shot by some people, she felt groggy and miserable. Working at Torchwood had taught her to first of all gather as much information as from her location. She looked around the small white room she was in, scanning for possible exits or hints about her location, but there was nothing just a huge door with a small window, probably used for checking on whatever is kept in this cell. She gave a frustrated sigh.<p>

"Well, this is helpful all I know is that I'm in a cell" she said sarcastically to herself.

She slumped down and observed her massive paws. Since she had nothing to do she decided to test herself to see what exactly was different about her apart from the obvious.

First of all she realised that she could see in colour and didn't have a red-green deficiency like normal canines, but then again she wasn't a normal wolf was she.

She noticed a fly buzzing around her cell and concentrated on it, she discovered that if anything her vision was enhanced as she could pick up movement quicker.

"Wow" she murmured "that's weird"

Suddenly her nostrils were assaulted by the strong aromatic unmistakeable smell of coffee, "Achoo!", she sneezed as several smells all came crashing down on her at once, the smell of disinfectant, a bit of gun powder, sewage and the distinctive smell of Weevils.

"Weevils...?" she got up and started pacing around the small white room, "maybe I can use this to help me. Ok then think, think what have I got" she paused in thought "people with tranquilizer guns and they didn't kill me. Maybe they want me, am I in a zoo or something" she whispered "No I can't be because I would be able to smell other animals wouldn't I".

She rubbed her eyes feeling a wave of drowsiness wash over her though it disappeared as fast as it came.

"No, they didn't even look like zoo keepers, so what else could it be?" she looked around the room "there is quite a lot of white in this place" she noticed "but why Weevils? It definitely smells like Weevils I've worked with them enough at Torchwood. So I'm in a white cell that smells of disinfectant and Weevils. It's kind of like a..." she trailed of suddenly looking terrified

"...Laboratory"

She started to panic "OH MY GOD what if they want to dissect me, I need to get out **NOW!**" she started to scratch the door attempting to get it open "why won't you open" she tried once more but the door didn't budge.

She sat back down frustrated "Bad Wolf huh, so why'd you do it, why can't you just leave me alone" she growled " in fact why can't everyone just leave me alone"

Tears starting streaming out of her eyes "I just want things to be normal" she screamed. This isn't fair why can't I just be happy, why can't everything be ok, nothing lasts"

She sniffed "It's just all for nothing in the end"

"I bet John would know what to do" she whispered.

'He is coming'

Rose shot up eyes wide "who's there"

'Rose'

"Who are you, h-how do you know my name"

'He is coming',

"Show yourself, who are y-you"

'I am the Bad Wolf'.

Rose gasped "t-the bad wolf"

'He is coming' it repeated

"Who, who is coming why do you keep saying that. And why am I a wolf... hello answer me. Are you still there?"

Rose was just met with silence. She felt another wave of drowsiness crash down on her even stronger this time. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell to the ground. She tried to fight it as her eyes starting closing but it was too strong and she fell into a deep sleep


	4. Rift Problems

**A/N: A big thank you to TakeThatTakeThis, Velvetstream and Pilcrow for reviewing the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Doctor Who **

* * *

><p>The torchwood team, or rather what was left, were all sat in the hub in silence feeling quite anxious about what had happened earlier.<p>

Gwen spoke up first "so Owen are you going to ring Jack?"

"Oh crap! I forgot all about that" said Owen getting up and grabbing his phone from his desk, he opened it and dialled Jack's number then waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" they heard Jack answer

"Jack"

"Owen is everything alright?"

Owen hesitated briefly before answering "no, not really"

"What happened?"

"Well there's this...there's this creature"

"A creature?" Jack said puzzled

"Yer well it's, it's kinda like a wolf"

"Ok, where is it?"

"It's in here"

"What do you mean in here Owen?"

"It's in one of our holding cells, Ianto shot it with a tranquilizer dart and then we locked it up"

Jack gasped "How did it get in?"

"No idea, everything was secure I honestly don't have a clue"

"How long ago was this?"

Owen gulped and looked at Gwen and Ianto for help but they just shrugged "um about a couple of hours ago, I don't know, three"

"Three! Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Well we were too busy trying not to get eaten alive to stop and give you a quick call Jack" Owen replied sarcastically.

"Fine, Tosh and I will be there as soon as we can which is probably going to be about sometime late tomorrow"

"So what should we do until then?"

"Is the cell secure"

"Yes"

"Well, you can't stay at the hub all night can you, you guys should just go home I guess"

"Ok then, bye"

"See ya"

Owen cut off the phone and turned to Ianto and Gwen

"See Owen it wasn't that bad" said Gwen "not like when you told him that you accidently let Myfanwy escape" she started giggling

"That wasn't funny Gwen"

Ianto stood up "so are we going now"

Gwen yawned "Yep guess so"

* * *

><p>"Hey Doctor"<p>

"Aah!" the doctor jumped and turned around to see Amy in the TARDIS behind him.

"Ha were you scared Doctor"

"No! Of course not pond, Timelords don't get scared, I was surprised that's it merely surprised"

Amy patted him on the head "whatever makes you feel better Doctor".

"So what brings you here Amy? Why aren't you doing humany things?"

Rory entered the TARDIS carrying heaps of shopping bags "well Amy's been shopping for just over three hours"

The Doctor winced "oh I am sorry Rory." He paused thinking "actually I'm not, I like shops, just little ones though like in hospitals."

"Doctor"

"I went to a hospital once and there wasn't a little shop so I said that they should have little shop because it does some people the world of good but they didn't listen."

"Doctor, rambling again"

The Doctor tapped Amy's nose "no Amy I was not rambling I was sharing a very important story with you"

Rory put the bags on the floor and stretched his aching arms "so doctor when are we meant to be leaving"

"Well we can leave in a few hours _but_-"

"Wait, but I though you said it would take a day and a bit?" interrupted Amy

"Yeah I did but the rift is giving off a lot of radiation. A lot more than normal so we should be ready to go in approximately, 5 hours and 57 minutes"

"_But_..." said Amy knowingly

"What do you mean but?" asked The Doctor

"Earlier you were going to say but something, and Doctor we all know that there is always a but with you"

"That was it, but we might need to stay a bit longer"

"How come? I thought you said that the rift was giving off a lot of radiation" asked Rory

"That the thing. It's giving off a lot more than usual, there's a lot of rift activity"

"So what does that mean?" asked Rory

"That maybe something came through, but it doesn't make sense things just drop through all the time. I don't understand unless... it was be something big, powerful even"

"And you want to check it out"

"Isn't that what I do best? But it might not be anything it could just be a random fluctuation or something"

"Ok so when do you want to check it out?" asked Amy

"It can wait until tomorrow, I have to check some things with the TARDIS first"

"Night then Doctor, come on Rory" said Amy skipping out of the console room, Rory picked up the bags and groaned

* * *

><p>The next day Owen, Gwen and Ianto all entered the torchwood hub and sat down<p>

"So when did Jack say that he would be here, Owen?" asked Gwen

"He said he would arrive sometime late today"

Ianto heard a faint beeping coming from one of the laptops and went to investigate,

"Ianto can you make us some coffee" asked Owen

"Um sure" said Ianto distracted, he sat down at the desk and stared at the laptop "guys..."

"What is it?"Asked Gwen

"The rift"

Owen stood up and walked towards Ianto "what about it?"

"Look at the readings"

Gwen ran over to Owen and Ianto and took a look at the readings "why is it so high?" she asked

Owen ran a hand through his hair "um something must have happened, Ianto can you check when that reading was taken"

Ianto pressed a few buttons "It was taken yesterday"

"No wonder we didn't notice it" said Gwen "we were too busy with that wolf to check"

"That is a lot of activity" said Ianto "too much"

"Maybe it's got something to do with that creature we found" suggested Gwen

"Could do, but it says that the activity in the rift started to increase 6 hours after we found that creature, so it might be something different, I guess we can just check it out when Jack comes back".

Ianto stood up "I'll go get us some coffee" he said walking out. He went over to the coffee machine but decided to check on the creature instead. Ianto walked up to the cell that they put it in and looked through the small window

"**oh my god**!" he whispered frozen staring in disbelief at what was in the cell.

"I wonder what's taking Ianto so long" said Gwen "I'm just going to go check on him ok" she said getting up. She entered the room Ianto was supposed to be in but didn't see him.

"Ianto" she called, she walked out and went up a corridor and caught sight of him looking through the window of the cell they put the wolf in yesterday,

"Ianto" she called again walking up to him but he didn't respond

"Gwen" he said still looking through the window "look"

Gwen cautiously walked closer to Ianto and looked through the window to see what he was staring at

"**What!**" she gasped as she saw it "Owen!" she shouted "Owen look at this!" a few secounds later she heard running footsteps.

"What is it Gwen? What's happened?"

She moved away from the window "look" was all she said

"Ok" said Owen warily as he walked up to the window and peered through "**is that-how did...what!**" he stuttered studying the young blonde woman lying on the cell floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like it! I probably won't be updating regularly because I have to go back to school (damn school) So i will make the next chapter the longest so far**


	5. Old Friends

**A/N: sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest, I wrote it at 3am listening to life is a highway by Rascal Flatts – it's a good song just don't listen to it if you need to concentrate.  
>And a big shout out to TakeThisTakeThat for reviewing every chapter so far :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or a pair of Converses (which I want now) **

* * *

><p>"How did...is that the-what!" stuttered Owen "that's exactly where we put the wolf, right?"<p>

Ianto and Gwen just nodded

"Maybe it's just a shape shifter" suggested Gwen

"Is it sleeping" asked Ianto

"Looks like it" said Owen

"Maybe we should wake it up, you know try to communicate with it or something" suggested Ianto

"What if it turns violent?" asked Owen

"It can't exactly going to burst out of the cage Owen"

"Ok", Owen started to bang on the cell door trying to wake it up but his attempts to wake it failed. "Come on you guys help me!" he said, and they all started to bang and kick the door trying to create as much noise as possible.

Rose could hear a faint banging as she drifted further away from her sleep world and into reality. The banging grew louder and she was sure that if it didn't stop anytime soon she would have a terrible headache by the end of it. She opened her eyes and caught sight of three people staring directly at her through a small window in the door. It was the same people that had captured her earlier and locked her up.

Rose stood and started to slowly walk towards the door then suddenly it occurred to her. She was walking on two feet! Rose paused and slowly lifted up her arm and saw that it was normal, she turned around, no tail. She felt her face, no fur. She was human again! She looked at her captors stunned.

"**What did you do!**"

Owen, Ianto and Gwen all watched the creature examine itself in absolute shock, as if it was as clueless as they were about the whole situation. They continued to observe the creature and it suddenly said something that they couldn't hear.

"What did it say?" asked Gwen surprised

"I don't know, these doors they're too thick to hear anything coming from the other side" Owen explained

"So why don't you just open the window?" suggested Ianto

"They can't open and even-" started Owen

Ianto interrupted Owen "Actually they can, they just need a key and it's not as if it can escape through the window"

"So where is the key then?"

Ianto shrugged "I don't know it's probably in Jacks office somewhere"

"Great, ok Ianto can you stay here and just watch it and me and Gwen will go and look for they key" Owen said before rushing off with Gwen to find the key.

* * *

><p>"Hello, can you hear me?" shouted Rose. but the people just stared at her unresponsive. She watched them as they gestured to the window discussing something amongst themselves, causing two of them ran off. A few minutes later they returned holding a key and they started to unlock the window.<p>

"Hello, can you understand me?" shouted Owen slowly through the open window,

Rose rolled her eyes "yes I'm not an alien you know. Where am I?"

Owen stood with his jaw slack so Ianto decided to take over "your on earth"

Rose sighed in exasperation "yes, I know that but where exactly on earth, and who are you?"

"You're in torchwood" replied Ianto

"No I'm not, I work in torchwood and this definitely isn't it"

"What species are you?"Asked Gwen

"I'm human, just like you I assume"

"No you're not"

"I am"

"You're really not. We of all people should know" cut in Owen

"I really am" Rose insisted

"Yer because humans really just change into wolves" said Owen sarcastically

"I am"

"Riiiiiight"

Rose sighed frustrated seeing that this arguement wasn't getting anywhere. "Look I honestly don't know what happened why I ended up here or that for some reason I changed into a wolf. Can you let me out of this cell?"

"**NO!" **They all shouted

"Alright! Alright!" she said

"Ok" said Ianto "if you say you're 'really' a human can I ask you a few questions"

"Fine" Rose folded her arms

"How old are you?"

"24"

"So what, is that in human years or...?"

"Look I've told you I am human I just don't know what happened!"

"Right" he said unconvincingly "so what's your name?"

"Rose"

"Rose..."

"Rose Tyler"

"Ok Rose Tyler where do you live?"

"London"

"When we're-"

"Look, I really can't see the need for this whole Spanish inquisition thing you got going, ok. So is it just the three of you or is there someone else who might actually listen to me?" asked Rose

"There are five of us" answered Gwen

"Where are they?"

"On their way"

"What, to see me?"

"Yep"

Rose knew that if there was any chance of her escaping she should keep them talking. Because you never know they might slip up and spill a few details. "So they just left you here on your own, with aliens as you put it popping up everywhere"

Gwen spoke up "Jack knows what he is doing"

"He's called Jack. I knew a Jack once..., so what is he your boss"

Owen scoffed "Jack isn't our boss we're all friends"

"Riiiiiight" she said mimicking him from earlier

"You think Jack Harkness is our boss I mean he can probably flirt his way out of a tight situation but..."

"Wait, did you say Jack...Harkness"

Ianto looked at her warily "yes what about him"

"No it's just that... he couldn't- there isn't a Jack Harkness in this universe I checked unless..." Rose trailed off

Gwen looked confused "unless what?" she said suspiciuosly

Rose looked at Ianto "what's your name?" she asked

"Ianto" he replied "Ianto Jones"

"Ianto Jones, are there any zeppelins outside?"

Ianto looked confused "why would there be? of course there isn't any"

Rose's jaw went slack "oh my god this is a different universe I'm in a different universe. **Ianto!"** She suddenly shouted and everybody jumped "let me talk to Jack I need to, please put me on the phone to him, it' really important. I'm a... an old friend of his I really need to talk to him"

Owen looked Rose in the eye "no"

"What no, why?" she asked puzzled

"How do I know that you're not trying to trick us and escape?"

"Well you speak to him. Just tell him that Rose Tyler wants to speak to him"

Owen looked at Gwen and Ianto "what should I do" he whispered

"I suppose it can't hurt if you just tell him" said Gwen

Owen sighed "I guess so" he turned back to Rose "ok I'll speak to him but if I find out that your an imposter or something you **will** be sorry"

"Yeah, ok" said Rose enthusiastically

Owen took his phone out of his pocket and dialled jacks number once again. He waited for Jack to pick up,

"Owen is everyone alright? What's happened!" came Jack's panicked voice

"Um well do you know a Rose Tyler?" Owen asked

Rose's heart started to hammer out of her chest

"Rose... Tyler?" Jack asked

"Yeah" replied Owen

"Rose" Jack breathed "yeah, how could I forget"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief

"Yer but why what is it? she's gone, she's in a parallel universe Owen, so why what is it?"

"Um she-she's kinda... you know that wolf we caught yesterday it's-"

"It's what Owen come on!"

"Put it on the speaker" suggested Rose and Owen compiled "Jack" she shouted "Jack can you hear me?"

Rose heard Jack's gasp of disbelief "oh my god! Rose is that really you"

She choked back tears "yer" she said voice cracking

"How did you... I thought" Jack stuttered

"I need help Jack" said Rose

Jack panicked "Why what is it are you hurt are you in trouble is-"

She gave a watery laugh "I'm alright Jack. It's just that well it's BAD WOLF" she explained

"BAD WOLF? What do you mean and how did you get to Torchwood"

Her eyes widen "so this really is Torchwood then"

"Yeah I work there"

She laughed "so do I, I suppose. But anyway did Ianto tell you about a wolf or some sort of creature they found yesterday"

"Yer..." he replied not understanding what she was getting at

Rose took a deep breath "That was me" she said quietly

"What was you?" he asked

"The wolf"

"You were the...Wolf?"

"Look I'll tell you about it when you come, but can you please tell your friends to let me out of this cell?"

"But how do I know this is really Rose Tyler and not some alien trick"

"well because..." she thought a bit "you and me 1941, in the middle of a German air raid we danced to Glenn Miller on your invisible spaceship that was tethered up to Big Ben"

there was silence but jack suddenly shouted "**Owen! **let her out of the cell. And Rose, I'll Be seeing you very soon" he said before cutting off the line.

Owen closed his phone and put it in his pocket "so you really are a friend of Jack's. He doesn't really talk about his life, so nobody knows much about him apart from the basics really" he said slowly unlocking the cell door.

Rose watched as Owen opened the door "thanks" she said awkwardly stepping out of the cell noticing that all eyes were watching.

Gwen decided to break the palpable tension "I'm Gwen". She pointed to Owen "and this is Owen"

Rose looked to the ground "thanks" she muttered

"For what?" asked Gwen

"Um well for not dissecting me, and for letting me speak to Jack I guess"

Ianto looked suddenly puzzled "you said something a parallel world, what did you mean?" asked Ianto

Rose sighed softly realising that it was going to be a very long day "can we sit down it's a long story"

"Sure" said Ianto leading them to the hub.

* * *

><p>As long as Jack could remember he had never really been a man who was nervous easily. Sure, he got scared but never actually really apprehensive about a situation. In fact he was sure that he could count the number of times that he'd been truly nervous on one hand. He supposed that it probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't die. Though he didn't really have any idea about how he used to act before he turned into a reckless conman seeking vengeance for the two years of his life stolen by the time agency.<p>

But now was different, Rose was back. He remembered the last time when Rose came back from the parallel world, it was because of the Dalek's which actually was one of the very few times he was genuinely nervous.  
>Jack was never directly told that The Doctor left Rose on the parallel world with the duplicate, but anyone with eyes could see what the Doctor's was planning to do with his clone. So if Rose was meant to be in the parallel world and was back, then something seriously bad had or is about to happen.<p>

He must of had quite an alarmed expression on his face because Tosh stopped walking and turned to him "Jack are you alright? What did Owen want, what's happening?"

"Um" he swallowed hard "well an old friend of mine needs some help"

"What about the wolf?" she asked

He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had recently picked up "I- I think it's related to the creature"

"How so?"

"Tosh I don't know. but that's why were going back to check it out"


	6. A Bit Of Investigating

**A/N: Thank you to...**

**-The Last Time Lord -misstressamy -firewordsparkler and last but not least TakeThatTakeThis for reviewing the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p>The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Amy and Rory in tow "so you know the plan?" he asked turning to them<p>

"Yes" they replied in unison

He nodded "ok then squad let's go" he began walking off but suddenly winced and turned to his companions.

"What is it doctor?" asked Amy worried

"Remind me never to say squad again. It's too... army-ish for me, oh god before you know it I'll be saluting and everything. No that just won't do will it. Come on then colleagues"

Rory scoffed and Amy just raised an eyebrow

The doctor grimaced "no that's bad as well. How about team, yes team that's good because we're a team we match the definition of two or more people working together so according to the oxford English dictionary Ponds we are a team. Then again if you went to the planet Cosiiutrax then we would be defined as two or more people fighting 'till the death. But luckily we are on earth so we are a team" The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory who were staring at him with blank expressions.

The doctor clapped his hands together snapping them out of their daze. "Ok, so Ponds just talk to people. Try to find out if they've seen anything strange, oh and remember that we represent the CFC".

"What's the CFC?" asked Rory

"Cardiff Fez Community" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Rory you go east I'll go north and Amy your west" said The Doctor before they all walked off in there given directions.

"Hello" said The Doctor cheerily walking up to an old lady "could I have a minute of your time, I am a member of the Cardiff Fez Community" he said showing her his psychic paper "I would like to know if you've seen anything weird over the past few days"

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for one of you to come along. You see I have a lot of complaints to make"

"Complaints about what anything that you think could be... extraterrestrial?" he asked curiously

"What nonsense are you on about young man? Anyway I don't live to far away from here and I want to complain about the noises I keep on hearing. I've tried complaining to the council but they just don't do anything"

"Noises?"

"Yes, you see son when I am trying to sleep I always hear terrible noises coming from downstairs"

"Interesting, what does it sound like?" he asked intrigued

"It's like a horrendous type of music. You see one night I went downstairs to see where it was coming from, and I found out that it was those blasted kids from downstairs. They're always playing music too loud when I am trying to get to sleep and frankly I'm getting terribly sick of it you see. So can you do something?"

The Doctor looked crestfallen "Oh, um well I'll... I'll see what I can do"

"Good lad" she said smiling "look at you, you handsome young man I just wana-" said the woman before pinching The Doctors cheeks like a young child.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his red cheek "your fingers are incredibility strong. Actually too strong for a normal human hmm" he said whipping out his sonic screwdriver and scanning her,

"Young man what are you doing?"

He checked the readings from his screwdriver "hmm human must be a mistake "he scanned her again "yep most definitely human" he said staring at his sonic screwdriver curiously "maybe I should check one mor-"

"Stop pointing that stick at me you... you mad man" she said whacking him with her walking stick "get away from me"

"Ah stop it ouch! OUCH!" he shouted as she whacked him again "Ok I'm going, OUCH! Stop that" shouted The Doctor before running as far away from the old woman as possible.

Rory kept on walking until he spotted a man sitting on a park bench "hi" Rory said awkwardly "um I'm from the Cardiff... Fez Community and um I would just like to know if you've noticed anything strange happening over the last couple of days" the man looked at Rory and laughed.

"You ain't fooling no one mate"

"What...what do you mean?" asked Rory confused

"You're not from no community; I know who you are your one of them people, aren't ya"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rory replied honestly

"listen yeah I've lived in Cardiff for 45 years, I know all the eye's and ear's of this city and I know who you are, so there is no point denying it anymore"

"I really don't know what you talking about sir"

He leaned into Rory's ear "Torchwood" he whispered

"Torchwood?" asked Rory even more confused

"Shhh" he said flapping his hands about "I should of known that you guys would be here soon with all this weird stuff happening"

"What weird stuff"

"The smoke"

"The...smoke?" Rory repeated puzzled

"Listen yeah because I'm not going to repeat this. Yesterday about 8pm I was walking home, and then next thing I know there is this bright flash of light. So I look up and see this random smoke cloud gathering in the sky above me head. But I didn't think anything of it until suddenly it moved, and not moved like clouds do, it proper just darted away"

"Where'd it go?"

"I don't know it was so fast!"

"Ok thanks a lot" said Rory standing up

"But you didn't hear it from me" whispered the man "I know what you people are like. Torchwood spells trouble with a capital T. I remember with them metal men who were walking around killing everyone about four years ago

Rory nodded and walked back in the direction of the TARDIS quite disturbed.

Amy noticed a teenager leaning against a wall and went up to speak to her "hi there, I'm a member of the Cardiff Fez Community and I just want to ask if you've seen anything odd recently"

"Odd? What do ya mean odd?"

"Um I don't know anything strange I suppose"

"Why" she asked suspiciously

"Well" Amy started "we just-"

"Oh my god! Are you like the police?"

"No we just-"

"I ain't done nothing wrong it weren't me I swear, I didn't do nothing"

"I didn't say-"

"Am I under arrest again, like don't arrest me please my mum will go spare and all"

"You're not-"

"I'll tell ya who did it; it wasn't me I don't even know what you're on about"

"Can I just-"

"No you're not giving me a chance to speak that ain't fair, I don't even live in Cardiff, can't you give me a chance to explain what 'append"

"I'll just g-"

"If this is about yesterday I can explain, was it Chelsea **oh my god** did she grass me up, look I gotta go don't tell no one please I-" the teenager suddenly took off into the crowd as fast as she could, leaving a wide eyed Amy in her wake.

"O...K" she said slowly

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to post another chapter today or tomorrow i promise!<strong>


	7. Jack!

**A/N: this probably will be the last update for some time because on Sunday I'm going on a school trip to the isle wight for 5 days**

**Disclaimer: I really really don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p>"This is so uncomfortable" Rose groaned waking up. She got up off the sofa and yawned rubbing her aching back.<p>

"So you're finally up" said a female voice

Rose jumped up surprised "what how did you-when did...?"

Gwen laughed "its 11:30, some of us have jobs to do"

Ianto walked in holding 3 cups of coffee and stated eyeing Rose warily when he caught sight of her awake

She grinned teasingly "come on Ianto I'm not going to eat you"

Ianto just mumbled a reply under his breath. "Jack will be here later" he said handing a cup of coffee to Gwen.

Ianto placed a cup on Owens's desk and started to sip his own coffee then looked at Rose guiltily "sorry I didn't know if you could- I mean I just thought..." he stuttered

"What" said Rose teasingly "you didn't know if an 'aliens' like me could drink coffee"

"No! No of course not" he scratched his neck nervously "well... kinda but you know, it is hard to believe. I mean it was just yesterday that you were a... big viscous wolf-"

"Hey I wasn't viscous!" protested Rose

"You weren't actually" said Gwen thoughtfully "you seemed... just as scared as we were"

Rose laughed "you can say that again, I was bloody terrified. Waking up in some unknown place with people trying to shoot me with darts" said Rose teasingly

Gwen winced "sorry about that"

"It's ok, really, you did the right thing I probably would have done the same thing".

Ianto looked curious "where's Owen?"

"Oh" said Gwen "I don't know I saw him this morning he-"

"Is right here" interrupted Owen strolling in

"Where have you been then" asked Gwen

"I was checking the computer, because when I looked closely at the readings for the rift yesterday it said that something came through"

"Really!" said Ianto surprised "what was it?"

Owen sighed and rubbed his eyes. That's the thing, when i tried to bring up the information about it there was nothing"

Gwen was shocked "what do you mean nothing, there can't just be nothing!"

Owen shrugged "it's really nothing, no weight. It's not giving off any radiation. No atomic mass. And nothing is shown on the thermographic images"

Rose looked up interested "so how do you know that something definetly came through then?"

Owen shook his head "no idea, it just says that something came through. Acutally the same time that the readings spiked, but anyway i'll tell Jack when he comes"

"When is he coming?" asked Rose eagerly

"late, about 8pm" repiled Owen

"So... what were you doing in the other universe, you said that you worked at torchwood, is it anything like ours?" asked Gwen

"no" repiled Rose sahking her head "it's nothing like this. You've got 5 people working here, we've got about 50 and the building is a lot bigger. though I think that I like it like this, it's a really warm and friendly atmostphere"

"so what do you do in your Torchwood?" asked Gwen

"Oh, alot really. Sometimes I go out on field work, help with new projects or try to identify alien artefacts and do ridiculous amounts of paper work. So a little bit of everything really"

"wow" Gwen was shocked "seems like a lot of work"

"yeah it is but it helps keep my mind of-" Rose quickly cut herself off mid-sentence before she went any further. "Yeah i guess it's a lot of work sometimes, but i wouldn't have it anyother way... well maybe less paperwork, but you know my dad owns it so what do you expect"

Gwen, Ianto and Owen all noticed Rose's sudden switch but decided not to question it futher as they all caught sight of the pained expression briefly flash across Rose's face.

Rose suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and she placed a hand to her head.

"are you alright?" asked Gwen

"yer i'm fine, just a bit dizzy"

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER:<strong>

In the Torchwood hub Gwen and Rose were both laughing hysterically, after a awfully long time they managed to control their laughter and Gwen carried on telling the story.

"So i said to Ianto why is there tea all down your shirt and he- he" Gwen couldn't continue because she burst out laughing.

"What did he say! What did he say!" asked Rose excitedly

"He said-he said..."

"He said something that should not never ever be reapeted" said a voice with an thick american accent

"JACK!" Rose squeeled jumping off the sofa and giving Jack a big hug

"Wow! if i'm gonna get this reception then you should come more often Rose" Jack said teasingly

Rose started to cry "oh God Jack i've missed you so much"

Jack pulled out the hug but still held her close "come on Rosie whats the matter, why are you crying. Miss me that much" he joked

"I've just- it's...i" Rose wiped her eyes "i'm ok"

"You sure" asked Jack concerned

"Yer" Rose repiled quietly

Jack let go of Rose and went over to Gwen and gave her a hug. "hello again. Miss me?"

Gwen smiled "hello, so i guess your back a lot earlier than you enticipated"

"You could say that"

Next Jack walked over to Ianto and whispered in his ear huskily "and hello my gorgeous Ianto"

Ianto blushed "hello Jack"

"Where's Owen" asked Jack

"I'm here" said Owen "so Jack where is Tosh?"

"She's not very well. I finally managed to convince her to go home and rest so that's what she's doing. I think she picked up a bug in Russia or something"

"See Gwen, I told you that you would be better off staying here with me and Ianto. Imagine if it was you could who caught the bug and was chucking your guts every minute" said Owen

"So what is it that you needed me for because I didn't really get what you were saying on the phone, something about a wolf?" said Jack.

"Yer" said Owen "basically we were all here sitting down- well apart from Rose obviously and Gwen because she decided to go for a walk around Torchwood for some reason..."

"Hey!" interrupted Gwen "as much as I adore you two, there is only so long I can sit in a room while you two are arguing about guns. But anyway I went on a walk and spotted this massive wolf randomly lying in the middle of the corridor..."

"And she screamed like the world was ending" Ianto stage whispered, earning him a smack from Gwen. "So me and Owen came running and saw the wolf standing up, so I shot it with a tranquillizer dart"

"That seemed to have appeared from thin air" added Gwen

"So to cut a long story short we dragged it into one of the holding cells and left it there and then we rang you" said Owen

"So is it still there... what happened is tha-" Jack asked quickly

"Did you listen to anything they told you on the phone?" asked Rose

"I was busy and lots of stuff was happening. And anyway where do you come in to this story"

"We'll listen and we'll tell you" said Gwen. "So the next day I went looking for Ianto because I was so bored and I found him staring through the window to the holding cell that the wolf was in, looking as white as a sheet"

"Hey, I was shocked!" protested Ianto

"So what happened?" said Jack

"Me" Rose simply said

"What do you mean you?" asked Jack confused

"They saw me in the cell"

"You were in the cell!" shouted Jack

"Yep"

"How- what happened...so-"

"I was the wolf that they saw"

"You was the wolf that they saw"

"Bingo"

"How? And what, your suddenly back to normal now?"

"Pretty much sums it up" she said,

Rose felt the dizziness returning though more intense than last time. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Rose what's wrong" asked Jack worried

Rose just mumbled something that no one could hear.

"Didn't quite catch that Rose" said Jack

"He is returning" whispered Rose

"What! Who, what are you talking about Rose" asked Jack quite disturbed

"I didn't... I didn't say anything" said Rose very confused

"Yes you did" said Owen

"I didn't" Rose insisted

"You said 'he is returning'" Gwen said

"Did I?"

"Yeah"

Jack decided to drop the subject for now "So... wait! I remember you saying something about Bad Wolf"

"yer" said Rose nodding "I was in my parallel universe, in Torchwood and Bad Wolf were the last words I heard before passing out and... well waking up here"

"So you was in a parallel Torchwood and then you were brought to this Torchwood" said Ianto thoughtfully

"Well yeah I guess. God everyone must be worried" Rose gasped tears welling in her eyes "my mum an-and Tony. What if I can never see them again?"

Gwen put her arm around Rose's shoulder and tried to comfort her "don't worry we'll help you get back to them ok"

"What about The Doctor's clone?" asked Jack?

Rose visibly tensed not saying anything

"I mean since I kind of figured that The Doctor would leave him with you so..." Jack trailed off

"Yeah, he's good, he was great, you know"

"So are you two married?" asked Jack smiling knowingly

Rose swallowed hard "no we... we didn't- we are... weren't, we weren't married"

Gwen, Ianto and Owen all watched uncomfortably as Jack didn't seem to notice Rose's distress or the fact that she was speaking in the past tense, Gwen decided to change the subject

"What's Bad Wolf?"

Rose rubbed her neck "it's really complicated, basically I absorbed the time vortex and literally could control everything while I had it and I... I brought Jack back to life, forever." Rose added sadly

"What's the time vortex?" Ianto asked curiously

"It's a place built by the Time Lords, a transdimensional Spiral that connects all points in time and space. All Time travellers pass through the vortex and also time machines and vortex manipulators go through it." Said Jack

"Wow" said Rose "someone's been doing their homework"

"So how did you absorb it?"

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS"

"Why did you do it?"

"Well because I needed to get back to Jack and the... The Doctor. They were trapped, on a Dalek ship"

"Trapped on a Dalek ship" said Gwen shocked "Jack the situations you get yourself into"

Jack looked at Rose confused "Rose you said you needed help, why not ask The Doctor I'm sure he can help you"

"I guess so, but since I'm here I want to see what Captain Jack Harkness can decipher"

Jack looked smug "ok let's get started then"


	8. Dilemma

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had a bit of writer's block which is sorted out now**

**Disclaimer: I literally don't own anything, apart from an awesome stuffed wolf **

**Big thank out to...**

**For reviewing the previous chapter **

**P.S. why are you on Fanfiction Liam?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was sat on the TARDIS jump seat when Amy and Rory strolled in hand in hand.<p>

The Doctor bounced up from the seat grinning like a manic. "So Pond's what have you found out from your investigation?" he said cheerfully

"That Cardiff is home to some very strange people" Amy muttered

"Apart from that" said the Doctor hopefully

"Nothing, nobody knew anything"

The Doctor looked crestfallen "I didn't find out anything either. But hope is not lost, do you know why?"

"Why?" asked Amy

"Because **you**" shouted The Doctor pointing at Rory "Rory pond are our last hope. You must have found something out"

Rory looked surprised "Ok, there was this man, he said... something about a gas cloud appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing, I think. The man he said... what was it? Um Firewood no! No! Torchwood he definitely said something about Torchwood. But I have no idea what it means, do you know what he was talking about?" said Rory looking questionably at the doctor who visibly paled.

"What's wrong" asked Amy noticing The Doctors pallor.

"Torchwood" he whispered as all the death and destruction that Torchwood caused in the battle of canary wharf ran through his head. The Cybermen, the Daleks and Ros-" The Doctor quickly stopped, preventing his thoughts from going anywhere near... there.

"Wait!" The Doctor suddenly yelled slapping his forehead.

"I'm. So Thick." he said punctuating each word with a slap causing Amy and Rory to wince.

"Oh I am thick. Mick-Mickey wasn't the idiot"

"Doctor what are you talking about?" asked Amy exasperated "what's Torchwood?"

"Amy how could I have forgotten, this is Jack's Torchwood!"

"Who's Jack?"

The Doctor snorted "Oh wouldn't you like to know. But anyway, Amy do you remember when I told you that things fall through the rift all the time"

"Yer..." she said not getting the point

"Well say a big Judoon plasma gun dropped through the rift, Torchwood would come and discreetly collect it. Though I have no idea what they would do with it. I'm not really a fan of them though, they're a bit too trigger happy for my liking"

"So are we going off to Torchwood?" asked Rory

"Yep, off to Torchwood!"

* * *

><p>Rose groaned as she woke up "God this sofa is uncomfortable" she mumbled to no one in particular<p>

Ianto heard Rose groaning and smiled facing his laptop "So you've finally woken up". Ianto began typing on his laptop "do you feel ok. You just sat down on the sofa and pretty much passed out."

"Yer I'm fine" Rose yawned and suddenly fell off the sofa with a loud thump causing Ianto to turn around surprised

"Rose are you ok!-"

Ianto stopped mid sentence and gasped as he took in the massive wolf in front of him "R-Rose" he stuttered "that's you right"

Rose looked at Ianto confused "yeah... of course it's me, what's wrong"

Ianto jumped as he heard Rose growl "Rose it's me Ianto. Just s-stay here I'll get Jack"

"What! Hey Ianto come back" shouted Rose as she watched Ianto run from the room like he'd just seen a ghost. "What's gotten into him?" she wondered as she walked towards the coffee machine to make a much needed coffee.

Rose lifted her hand to press a button on the machine, but instead of her hand she saw a massive paw. Rose gasped and quickly retracted the paw back knocking the coffee machine off the table. She winced inwardly as she heard it smash.

"I'm a wolf... again. Well at least that explains Ianto's strange behaviour"

A few minutes later Rose heard running footsteps and looked up to see Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Owen all standing near the door, Jack started to slowly approach Rose as if she was an wild animal.

"Rose it's me Jack, nod if you can understand me"

Rose nodded slowly "Jack I can understand you, I'm not going to eat you guys you know it's..." "Rose" Jack interrupted causing her to stop barking.

"I can't understand you. I don't know what you are saying but you can understand me, am I right"

Rose nodded again

"Can I..." asked Jack reaching out to touch her

Rose rolled her eyes "I'm not going to eat you"

Jack took that as a yes and started to softly stroke Rose "wow you're so soft".

Jack examined Rose's whole body, running his hands down her back, tail and face. Jack stopped when he got to her eyes and stared in awe at the mesmerizing kaleidoscope of golden strands swirling around the electric strikes of blue all whirling around as one in her iris

"Y-your eyes" Jack stuttered "they're beautiful. It looks kinda like... the time vortex."

Rose cocked her head confused "how do you know what the time vortex looks like?"

"Let's just say I hitched a ride outside the TARDIS"

Rose's eyes went wide "did you understand me?" she asked hopefully

Jack watched Rose barked excitedly "whoa calm down I can't understand you, I guess I just know you that well"

Rose looked deflated

"But look on the Brightside at least you can understand us, I mean imagine how awkward it would be if you couldn't"

Gwen sat beside Jack feeling more comfortable around wolf Rose "Hi" she said shyly stroking Rose

Rose absently started wagging her tail

"Hey Rose just think about it me and you making millions. The werewolf and the immortal man, we don't need this place" he joked

Owen, Ianto and Gwen glared at Jack

"Or not"

"So where's is Torchwood?" asked Rory looking around

"Right here"

"What this building here!" said Rory shocked pointing to a small shop "That's Torchwood"

"Yep why, what's the matter"

"Nothing I just expected it to be all big and alienly"

"It's a disguise Rory. They don't want to attract attention to themselves. And alienly is not a word" said The Doctor matter of factly.

Amy walked into the building and looked around "It's just like a normal shop" she said confused

"Amy haven't you listened to a single thing I've said"

"Yer I know it's a disguise, but where is the rest of it then"

"Just watch and see Pond" said The Doctor before whipping out the sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the far wall, revealing a massive circular door.

"Cool" said Amy in awe

The Doctor cautiously walked through the door and "See Ponds sonic override everything" he said twirling the sonic screwdriver around in his hands proudly

Suddenly a loud alarm screeched causing Amy to jump back shocked

"Doctor is that meant to happen"

"Well not really, but what can I say I like a big entrance. I remember this one time when I was mistaken for royalty on the planet Av-"

"Doctor" Amy interrupted "this isn't the time to swap stories"

"Calm down Amy, someone is bound to come up and when they do I'll Just use my amazing charms and get us all inside"

"That's the alarm. Why is the alarm on?" asked Gwen worried

"It's probably nothing. I'll go up and check, last time it was a pigeon" said Owen before going up to see what was going on

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" he yelled watching a man wearing a ridiculous bowtie scan the area with some sort of alien looking probe.

"Oh hello" said The Doctor cheerfully "I'm The Doctor I've just come to see Jack"

"Who's Jack?"

"Come on no need to play dumb. I just want to see Jack Harkness I'm an old friend of his"

"All these old friends appearing out of nowhere" muttered Owen

"What was that?" asked The Doctor, not quite catching what Owen said

Owen glared at The Doctor "Nothing"

"Well...can I come through"

"No!"

"Why, I've told you I'm an old friend"

Owen folded his arms "Prove it"

"Well for starters Jack Harkness cannot die"

"Go on" he said wearily

"I know that this is Torchwood and if my memory serves me correctly, which it usually does with my excellent Timelord brain. There should be an Ianto Jones working here and a Gwen cooper"

"Who told you that?" demanded Owen

"I've told you I'm an old friend" insisted The Doctor "just let me see him. I need to speak to him about the rift"

"Ok, what about them two " he said pointing to Amy and Rory

"They stay with me" he said in a no nonsense voice

Owen pondered over this for a few minutes "ok you can have 5 minutes with him. And if he doesn't know you I'll kill you myself" Owen bluffed

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly "Right then come on ponds better be quick".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm happy I included the word 'kaleidoscope' in this chapter. I know it may seem weird but I really wanted to use that word, and I'll try and update soon.**


	9. Reunion I

**A/N: Thank you to...**

**-Mia Bronte**

**-Blind Ribbon**

**-Markie XD**

**-CoraLaurelTreacy**

**-LilienRose**

**-Firewordsparkler**

**-I**mBusyPlanningGlobalDomination****

**-LadyLecter47**

**-SickOfAllYourLittleLies**

**(Sorry if I missed some people out accidently) For reviewing chapter 8 I love all your reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did own it you would know, trust me ;D.**

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Owen called stomping into the hub. "Jack I found these three" he said pointing to The Doctor, Amy and Rory "messing around upstairs, they say that they're some old friends of yours"<p>

"Really, this must be my lucky day" Said Jack getting up from beside Rose and jogging over to Owen "old friends huh, I'm sorry but I don't know you guys. Although" he added eyeing up Amy "I wouldn't mind getting to know you"

"Oi she's my wife!" said Rory

Jack shrugged "Well I don't mind you know if you wana join in"

The Doctor groaned "Jack, Stop flirting"

Jack suddenly looked serious and narrowed his eyes "who are you and what do you want?"

"He says that he's called 'The Doctor' although I think that it's probably a code name or something" said Owen glaring at the doctor

Jack smiled "The Doctor"

"Yep that's me Jack the one and only"

"You regenerated, again"

The Doctor nodded sadly but immediately perked up "Jack, this is Amy and Rory pond"

"I know we met" said Jack wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The Doctor glanced around the hub and for the first time caught sight of Rose "ooh what that then?" asked The Doctor bouncing up to Rose

"Where'd you find this?" he asked excitedly looking at Rose in amazement

"Um well you know" said Jack nervously scratching the back of his neck

The Doctor stared at Rose "oh look at you, you are beautiful" he said tracing the golden streaks on Rose's long cream fur with his finger "You gorgeous thing" he whispered in awe

"Um Doctor that's a giant wolf" said Rory stating the obvious

"Yes Rory well done" said the Doctor sarcastically

"Won't it attack you?" asked Amy

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh I don't think so, if it was going to it would have done so already"

"So how'd you regenerate this time? I bet you probably did it saving all our asses" asked Jack

"Yep you know me saving the world. Look at you humans, you guys couldn't survive a day without me"

Amy groaned "oh no don't boost his over sized ego"

"You're an alien" said Owen bluntly

"Yep"

"But you look human"

"No you look Timelord" said the Doctor patronizingly

"So you're a... Timelord" said Ianto "what about those two" he pointed to Amy and Rory

"Oh they're human, they're about as human as you can get."

Rose noticed vaguely as 3 people walked in the hub but she didn't pay any attention, not that she would be able to even if she wanted with the distracting murmuring filling her mind

"He is returning" it whispered

"Who is returning?" Rose asked frantically

"The bringer of chaos and disruption"

"What! who are you?"

"Bad Wolf"

"You're Bad Wolf!"

"We are Bad Wolf" it corrected

"Who is coming? Why'd you keep on telling me what does it mean?"

"He is returning" said the voice fading

"I don't understand, wait!" pleaded Rose but she was only met with silence.

Rose suddenly gasped and stumbled back suddenly feeling as if her brain had just been giving a massive electric shock.

"Whoa" The Doctor gasped stumbling backwards

"Doctor what's wrong?" asked Amy rushing to his side

Jack noticed how Rose and The Doctor stumbled back at the exact same time.

"Are you ok Rose?" he asked

Rose nodded quickly.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Amy" said The Doctor waving Amy off<p>

"What happened?" asked Rory

"Well that wolf Jack has there seems to be telepathic, and since I'm telepathic being a Timelord and all it reached out to me using its mind. But I don't understand it seemed to block me" said The Doctor running his hands through his hair.

"Why would it block you if it was reaching out" asked Gwen

"That's the thing; I don't think it did it"

"You think that something else blocked it" asked Jack

"Possibly"

"Why would they do that" asked Amy

"I don't know" confessed The Doctor "maybe... maybe something doesn't want me to connect with it or maybe it's just something that happens with that species, I don't know"

The Doctor stared at Rose for a few minutes then turned to Jack wearing a serious expression "where really did you find it Jack"

"Why does it matter?" asked Owen

"Because" started The Doctor "that wolf whatever it is it reeks"

"What do you mean reeks?" asked Amy "I don't smell anything"

"You wouldn't your human brain wouldn't be able to pick it up" said The Doctor dismissively "but that it's got time radiating off it"

"How can it have time radiating off it" asked Jack

The Doctor started pacing "it's like the time vortex I can feel, I can smell it and right now I can feel it coming from that wolf"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Rory

"Maybe, could be depends and I don't even know what it is. I've seen many things but this... I've never seen anything like it before"

The Doctor got out his screwdriver and started to scan Rose

"What's that" asked Gwen

"My sonic screwdriver" he said proudly

"What are you doing with it?"

"I'm just trying to see if I can get any information or even readings from it"

The Doctor checked the results on his screwdriver and frowned "Jack where'd you find it?"

* * *

><p>For a while since that strange, giddy, bowtie wearing young man came in Rose was in denial, sure she heard people call him Doctor a couple of times but he could just be <em>a<em> doctor and not _The_ Doctor. But now he was scanning her with the unmistakable sonic screwdriver, although it seemed have a green light now instead of a blue one, but all the same it was still unmistakable. And now there was no way that Rose could continue to deny that this man was The Doctor.

"Well I wasn't here when they found it, it was Owen, Ianto and Gwen, but anyway I got a call from them telling me that they found some massive wolf in the hub-"

"Was it doing anything?" interrupted The Doctor

"It was unconscious when I first saw it" said Gwen

"But when me and Ianto got there it had already regained consciousness and looked like it was about to bolt. So Ianto got out this tranquilizer gun from out of nowhere and shot it-"

"Where'd you get the gun from so quick?" asked Amy

Ianto just shrugged

"What happened next?" asked The Doctor

"Well it ran away but soon we found it unconscious so we put it in a holding cell and called Jack who said that he would be here by the next day"

"What happened the next day?"

Rose started shifting slightly and Jack smiled at her reassuringly before starting

"They told me that they saw a woman on the floor in the cage where they put the wolf"

Amy gasped "a woman"

Gwen nodded "we started to talk to her, just ask her questions but then she started asking for Jack"

"She asked for Jack" said The Doctor confused "maybe she's a shape shifter but... this isn't making any sense!"

"Doctor!" said Jack snapping him out of it "Doctor I came and it was... Doctor it was Rose"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger: D hope you liked it. <strong>

**And I just realised that the first ever fan fic I ever read was 'The Automatic Sands of Space Florida: a sequel'. **

**AWESOME!**


	10. Reunion II

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Doctor Who **

**A/N: Here is the second part to Reunion I :D and my quickest update ever**

* * *

><p>"Rose" The Doctor repeated confused "what her name was Rose, oh okay it's a common name, a nice name, really Jack it's-"<p>

"No Doctor!" interrupted Jack frustrated "it was _Rose,_ our Rose. Rose Tyler"

"Rose Tyler" The Doctor whispered to himself sadly

"Doctor that wolf over there" he said pointing to Rose "is Rose Tyler"

The Doctor glared at Jack angrily "it's not funny" he spat

"What?" asked Jack confused "what are you talking about?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke" he growled clenching his fists "what was it Jack, did you have too much to drink"

"What! Doctor I am not kidding, that is Rose" he said through clenched teeth gesturing to the wolf that was looking up at The Doctor with large inquisitive eyes.

The Doctor let out a defeated sigh "it's not... it can't be Jack, humans don't just turn into wolves. And Rose, she's in the other universe, she's happy with the other me. I'm sorry Jack it's impossible I closed the breech a long time ago"

"Ianto" Jack called "can you get the CCTV from 5 and half hours ago up please"

"Yes sir" replied Ianto walking away

"Look Doctor, I need you to trust me because I know it's impossible but it is true" said Jack

"Doctor who is Rose?" asked Amy softly.

The Doctor looked at Amy to answer but let out a sigh of relief when Ianto rushed in carrying a laptop.

"Thank you Ianto" said Jack taking the laptop from Ianto and setting it down in front of The Doctor.

"Watch Doctor" he said as he played the footage. "That there is Rose" he said pointing to the fuzzy recording of a blonde woman who seemed to be laughing about something with someone that he could just about make out to be Gwen.

"I can't really see anything" said The Doctor

"Ok" said Jack zooming in on Rose "Owen how do I make it clearer?"

Owen came up and clicked a few buttons which made the image and a lot clearer to see

"Rose" The Doctor gasped in disbelief staring at Rose. His hearts did a little flip as he noticed that she was smiling her adorable smile with her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

Jack sped up the recording of Rose talking to Gwen. And played it back at normal speed when Ianto walked in and she fell asleep on the sofa "watch" he repeated

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it as he saw Rose start to glow gold while she was asleep

"Doctor what's happening?" asked Amy puzzled

"Shhh" said The Doctor watching as Rose was completed surrounded in a golden light while Ianto who was completely oblivious to what was happened behind him made coffee.

"Ten out of ten on your observational skills Ianto" mocked Owen.

Soon the golden light started to fade and instead of Rose a wolf was on the sofa sleeping.

The Doctor watched with a slight smile as the wolf Rose woke up and then fell off the sofa causing Ianto to turn around and run out of the room.

"So that's really Rose" he whispered turning to the wolf standing behind him. His face broke out into a wide smile

"Rose it's really you, Rassilon what's happened to you" he said twirling her tail in his fingers. "Ooh imagine if Jackie saw you like this, wow Rose how did you manage to get yourself into trouble this time. Is it really you, can you see in col-"

Suddenly The Doctor gasped and clutched his burning cheek

"What! Y-you slapped me" he yelled in disbelief causing Jack to stifle a laugh

"Y-you can't slap me"

Rose raised an eyebrow

"Well that proves one thing" he muttered rubbing his red cheek

"What does it prove?" asked Rory

"It proves that that definitely is Rose Tyler, because there are only two people in the world that can slap like that which is Rose and her mum, and well if it was Jackie I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Although I wouldn't be shocked if it was Jackie she can be a bit animalistic at-"

Suddenly Rose raised her paw and slapped him again

"What was that for?" he shrieked

"I don't think she appreciates you talking about her mum like that" said Jack grinning

"Ok I am sorry I will never say anything mean about Jackie Tyler again, just please stop slapping me"

Rose looked down trying, and failing to prevent herself from smiling

"Rose Tyler is that a smile" said The Doctor grinning

Rose shook her head still looking at the floor

"I think it was, not that I can really tell with you being a wolf, but still I'm sure it was"

"Wait, can it understand us?" asked Rory

"Yes Rory and it is not an 'it' it is a she"

"So Doctor what do you think happened?" asked Jack curious

"I don't know it still doesn't make any sense"

"Will she turn back into a human again?" asked Amy

"Maybe, that would be good then at least Rose can tell me what happened"

Ianto turned to Jack "should I make some coffee?" he asked

"That would be wonderful Yan"

* * *

><p>"Doctor" said Amy pulling him into a corner<p>

"Yes Amy"

"Please explain what's going on to us"

"Oh come on Amy it's not hard, you just need to keep up" he said tapping nose

"Actually" said Rory standing next to Amy "Amy's right we have no idea of what's happening"

The Doctor sighed "ok that wolf over there is actually a human and turns out it is Rose, which is taking her jeopardy friendliness to a whole new level. I've always told that sh-"

"Doctor who is Rose?" interrupted Amy

"Um she's... she use to travel with me, but that doesn't matter ok Amy it's not about who she is it's about how she is here and why she isn't there"

Amy and Rory nodded slowly "um was she always like this"

"Like what?"

"A wolf"

"No Rory of course not I am trying to find out why she is like this"

"Ok that makes more sense. But why are you so shocked about her being here?"

"Because she isn't meant to be here she is meant to be in a parallel universe which is impossible to get to"

"Why was she in a parallel universe?" asked Amy

"Because she was Amy, and I'll rather not spend the rest of the year being questioned Ponds, so I'm off goodbye" said The Doctor walking away from Amy.

The Doctor sighed angrily and sat down on the other side room with his head in his hands when Ianto came back in holding several cups of coffee. The Doctor glanced up just in time to see Rose walk out of the room.

The Doctor gave a sad smile as he watched her walk out "Rose" he breathed before getting up and following her.

* * *

><p>"Rose" called The Doctor looking around<p>

"Rose, where are you?"

The Doctor heard a small yap behind him and turned around to see Rose sitting behind him

"Oh um hi" he said nervously and sat by her

"Um are you ok?"

Rose just shrugged

"Ok sorry stupid question. This is awkward I never expected to see you again, especially like this"

"So um can you see in colour?"

Rose nodded

"It must strange for you suddenly becoming a wolf and not being able to communicate with us"

Rose opened her mouth and tried to speak but it came out as a yelp

The Doctor sighed "listen Rose, I swear to you that I'll do everything in my power to get you back to normal and back to the other universe. Come on let's go back inside yeah. Someone has to make sure Jack isn't causing too much trouble"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i hope you like it. feel free to share your idea's for chapters and stuff :D**


	11. Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who**

* * *

><p>Jack came out of his office and spotted the Doctor walking out of a corridor with Rose and quickly rushed to talk to him.<p>

"Hey Doc-" said Jack bouncing down the stairs

The Doctor groaned "don't call me that"

"Ok Doc-torrrr" he said drawing out the secound half "what was you doing just then"

"Nothing just talking" said The Doctor waving his hand absently

"Oh ok" said Jack unconvinced before turning to the Doctor with a serious expression "just tell me, do you know how to fix Rose?"

"Honesty" The Doctor sighed rubbing his eyes

"I need to know Doctor"

"I don't know, I have no idea of what's happened to her. It would be easier if she turned back into a human for a bit but even if she did it's not like it's a normal occurrence. Something that is able to pull her from the parallel universe to this one alone must be powerful. But changing her into a wolf that's just unheard of and something unheard of to me is like... immpossible!"

"What if you can't send her back to the other universe?"

"What do you mean?" asked The Doctor Suspiciously

"Well would you take her with you on the TARDIS?"

"I guess I would have to. Officially she's been dead for 4 years now so she couldn't just 'turn up'"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you don't want her on the TARDIS beca-"

"I didn't say that!" The Doctor protested

"You didn't have to!" Jack retorted

The Doctor sighed angrily "You wouldn't understand Jack"

"Try me" he challenged

"You don't understand Jack, I sent her away for her own good, I sent her away to be with the other me so that they can be happy and live their lives together. I did it because I want her to have the things that I can never ever give her Jack. I'm like fire, and its fun, exciting and it's all those wonderful things for a while, but like fire if you get to close you'll get burnt eventually, they always do. I ruin lives because I can't go back, I can never go back Jack.

"Doctor..."

"It was the hardest thing Jack; it was so hard giving her up. Imagine giving someone you love away to someone who looks exactly like you, who essentially**_ is_** you. And when I saw them together kissing on that beach I kept on thinking that that could be me. But I know, I know that it was for the best.  
>They say if you love someone let them go but a selfish part of me wanted to keep her so that she could be with me forever like she promised Jack, but it didn't last forever nothing ever does. And I just don't know if I'll be able to get her back to normal let alone back to the parallel universe and even if I could I just can't bear to see her go again Jack"<p>

"you love her" said Jack it was more of a statement than a question

"She's everything to me" said The Doctor wishfully "absolutely everything"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter and that it wasn't too sappy :D It's 11:30 so Goodnight everyone!**


	12. Getting Down To Business

**A/N: sorry this update took a while I kept on re-doing it and I still think that it is terrible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who (yet!)**

* * *

><p>"And then it turned out that the giant slug was actually his grandfather and the cat was cousin!"<p>

"Oh my god that is terrible!" said Gwen barely able to contain her laugher

"But listen that's not all" said Jack "because his solicitor turned out to be his daughter!"

"You're kidding!" gasped Amy in disbelief

"And then after he finds out about all of this he turns to me and exiles me because '_I'm_ too weird'"

"Really what did you do?" asked Owen

"I went to Kaylee his daughter/solicitor, who actually is a really nice woman" smirked Jack "I should know, that was one hell of a night, but anyway I told her that he used to fancy her"

"I don't believe you!" squealed Gwen

"It's true; it was in the galactic mjeshtri newspaper and everything"

"You didn't!"

"Oh I most certainly did."

"Where's Rose?" asked Gwen wiping away the tears from her laughter

"Um I don't kn-" started Jack before being interrupted by a bark coming from down the corridor

"There she is" said Jack watching Rose walk in

"I was just telling everyone about what happened when I went to mjeshtri" he explained

Rose nodded and sat down having already heard the story when Jack was onboard the TARDIS

"Listen, Jack" said The Doctor seriously "I would love to tell stories all night but unfortunately I can't because I came here for an important reason"

Jack shrugged "well yeah I kinda figured that you didn't just stop by for a quick catch up"

"... Jack" started The Doctor softly

"No its fine, go on what were you saying?"

"We only came to Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS but then after a while noticed that something was odd."

"What do you mean by odd?" asked Ianto

"Well my trusty sonic screwdriver here" said The Doctor twirling his screwdriver in his hand "picked up enormous amounts of rift activity"

"We noticed that as well" said Owen "The readings that we got were off the scale"

"Do you still have those readings?" asked The Doctor

"Yer there right here" said Owen grabbing the laptop. "They were taken on the day that we found that wo- Rose"

"What do you think caused it?" asked Amy

"First we thought that maybe it was caused by Rose, but here..." said Owen pointing to the first spike in the readings "...rift activity increases approximately 6 hours after we found Rose, so we're not really sure anymore"

"Doctor you said before that it could have been caused by something big coming through the rift" said Amy

"Possibly" he replied distractedly

"But there haven't been any sightings or any news of something coming through the rift" said Gwen

"Actually there has"

"When?" asked Jack

"When we were off investigating, like I do best" said The Doctor "Rory found this man who was talking about a dark cloud suddenly appearing in the sky"

"It could have just been a rain cloud" said ianto

"He said that he saw it fly away" said rory

"It... flew away?"

"Well that's what he said"

"You sure he wasn't drunk" replied Owen with a smirk

"Maybe the rift just had a random fluctuation" said Ianto

"Well number one the man saw the cloud at exactly the same time that the readings spiked and I myself don't believe in coincidences that blatant" said The Doctor "and two, I think that it might be able to help us find out what happened to Rose because 6 hours isn't such a big gap"

"Ok" said Jack taking charge "Gwen and Ianto I want you researching any type of alien form that might travel in a dark gas or cloud. Owen I want you trying to find out any information about anything strange happening in Cardiff over the past few days. Report back to me in two hours ok"

"Ok" grumbled Owen walking off

* * *

><p>Rose watched slighted irritated as The Doctor kept on shuffling his feet and stealing glances at her<p>

"What is it?" she growled

"Huh" said The Doctor alarmed at hearing her growl "what's wrong?"

Rose rolled her eyes and lifted her paw towards him

"What me?"

"Yes you Doctor" piped up Amy from the sofa "can't you keep still for a few minutes"

"Oh is that it?" asked The Doctor looking at Rose who just nodded

"Oh ok" he said before fiddling with his sonic screwdriver

"Doctor please stop what is it you want to say"

"What are you talking about"

"What do you want to ask Rose"

"Why do you think I want to ask her anything?"

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you can't keep still or that you keep on staring at her"

The Doctor turned to Rose who was looking amused at the Doctor's flustered state

"Oh, um Rose um can I dosometestsonyou"

Rose cocked her head confused

"I just wana do some tests on the TARDIS it might help me find out how to change you back"

Rose quickly shook her head

"what" said The Doctor puzzled "you don't want me to do them"

Rose shook her head again

"But it will just be on the TARDIS and it can help find out-"

Rose growled and shook her head

"But Ro-"

Rose growled and walked out

"What's up with her?" asked Amy

"I don't... I don't know"

"do you know what i think" said Amy

"what"

"I think that you've just admitted that you don't know something more times today than you've done in two years"

Two hours later Gwen, Ianto and Owen walked in looking fed up

"So have you found anything?" asked Jack hopefully

"No" said Owen

"What about you Gwen?"

"Well apparently there are over 10,000 different aliens that are known to travel in gas form and that isn't even including the ones that can shape shift, and I am _not_ looking through them" she said before chucking herself on the sofa exhausted.

"Basically we got nothing" said Ianto

"Did you manage to get those tests done Doctor?"

"No, I couldn't do them"

"Why"

"She didn't want me to"

"She didn't want you to" repeated jack

"Yes that is what I said Jack"

"Why"

"Ask her yourself"

"But she can't speak"

"Well then there you go" he sighed

"So what do you think the cloud was?"

"It could be anything"

"Like..."

"Jack why is it so hard for you to grasp the fact that I don't know everything, and frankly I don't want to know everything. I once said that the day I know everything is the day I stop travelling"

"Doctor i've been meaning to ask where is Donna, what happened to her is she in the TARDIS?"

"Donna"

"Shouldn't she be out yet I thought that she would be the first one out to see me since she didn't really want to let go off me last time"

"She's gone"

"What! Where? Did she leave?"

"No" said The Doctor suddenly looking very tired

"Then... then what happened"

"She was a human-time lord metacrisis"

"Yeah"

"There has never been one ever before"

"Why?"

"Because there can't be" he whispered "just imagine it, all that knowledge and power compressed into a tiny human brain"

"She couldn't take it Jack, she was going to die, burn up and I couldn't let that happen so I had to erase her memory, completely. Every trace of me or the TARDIS... everything we did together, anywhere we went... had to go. Andif she remembers, even just for a second, she'll burn up"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah"

"Doctor" called a voice shattering the tense atmosphere

Jack and The Doctor looked up to see Amy walking in

"Oh sorry am I disturbing something"

"No it's fine" said The Doctor with a cheerfulness he didn't feel

"What's up?" asked Jack

"Nothing it's just that i thought Rory was with you"

"Why, isn't he with you?" asked The Doctor

"It's ok he just went to the toilet" said Jack

"Oh when was that I didn't even notice him leave" said The Doctor

"Um ... about half an hour ago" said Jack comprehension growing on his face

"Where's Rose?" asked The Doctor

"I don't know I haven't seen her in ages" said Amy shrugging

"Well maybe Rory's having problems in the toilet" suggested Jack grinning

"Come on Jack let's look for him before Amy kills you" said The Doctor quickly ushering Jack away from Amy's death glare

* * *

><p>"Hello" called Rory walking down an empty hallway<p>

Rory sighed and sat down against the wall with his head in his hands fed up from walking in circles for half an hour

"Whoa!" gasped Rory as he looked up and saw Rose standing directly in front of him "oh h-hello" he stuttered "I'm Rory"

Rose sighed and sat down next to Rory

"Um do you know the way back I'm kind of lost"

Rose shook her head

"What are you lost as well?"

She shrugged

"Um don't worry they'll probably come looking for us soon, I didn't want to carry walking and become even more lost"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rory spoke nervously

"So you're really a human"

Rose nodded

"You must really mean a lot to The Doctor"

Rose titled her head in confusion

"I mean you can just see it in the way he looks at you"

Rose looked away and growled

"W-what don't you like him, I didn't mean anything by it I just thought...?"

Rose laughed inwardly watching Rory become more and more flustered

Rose stood up about to show Rory the way back but suddenly collapsed back to the floor with a yelp

"Are you ok?" asked Rory rushing towards her

Rose shrugged off his hand and stood up again before falling back down. Distantly she could hear Rory calling her as she was consumed by a golden light

"Rose!" shouted Rory as he saw her body being swallowed by this golden light

Rory gasped as the golden light faded and instead of a wolf a human body lay on the floor

"Rose are you ok?" asked Rory cautiously approaching Rose, he shook her lightly and gasped as her eyes flew open

"Rose?"

"I'm-" started Rose before letting out a gasp and bolting upright at hearing her voice

"Whoa" said Rory catching her as she began to sway dangerously on her feet

"I- I'm back" said Rose examining her fingers carefully

"Yer you are, but we're kind of lost at the moment"

"Lost?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not lost"

"But I thought-"

"I just wanted to be away from everyone else for a moment"

"Then why did you tell me that you were lost"

"Because you seem nice and not the type to ask too much questions"

"Thanks... I think" said Rory visibly shaken at what had happened

"No, it's a good thing, you're nice company. We better be getting back, c'mon" she said leading Rory away

"Are you ok?" asked Rory noticing her limping

"Yer" said Rose turning around I must have hit my foot when I fell. We are nearly there s-" started Rose before walking into something that felt suspiciously like a body

"Rose" gasped a voice

Rose looked up slowly to see Jack "Jack!" she cried before hugging him tightly

"hey there Rosie" he said holding her close until he heard a sniff

"Rose are you ok" he asked Rose looked up at him and he was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes

"Rose don't cry, what's the matter"

"I'm sorry" she sniffed

"For what?" asked jack

"John told me about what I did, and now you have to watch everyone around you die" she whispered

"Shhh it's ok Rose"

"But it isn't, not really" she said wiping her tears

"Rose it really is, you saved my life and I take it as a compliment that you love me so much that you think that the earth should never be without my charm"

Rose gave a watery laugh

"That's more like it, come on let's go and give The Doctor a heart attack" Said Jack before taking Rose's hand and leading her away

"Come on Rory, Amy is going to want to kill me even more than she already does if i don't bring you back" he called to Rory who was standing behind them feeling awkward.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry if the layout is nothing like how Torchwood really is, I've barely watched it


	13. Rose!

**A/N: Here you go the long awaited reunion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who but what I do own is a wild imagination**

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who I've found wandering around" said Jack walking in<p>

"Rory!" Amy cheered jumping up and hugging him "You know that The Doctor is still out looking for you"

"Well let's see how long it will take for him to give up looking" said Jack still holding Rose's hand

Amy slowly released Rory only just noticing the blonde woman standing next to Jack

"Oh that's Rose" said Rory noticing Amy's confused expression "Rose this is Amy my wife"

"That's Rose the ... wolf" said Amy surprised

"Yeah this is how I usually am, before I somehow turned into a wolf ... somehow" Rose trailed off

"Wow" was all Amy could manage. She knew that Rose was originally a human but she never expected her to look so... well human. She just looked like a normal person, the type that you could easily walk past in the street and never even notice. And she was so young she couldn't be much older than Amy herself. And probably the most surprising thing was that she was just stood there, ironic as it was she was just stood there kind of like a wolf, appearing timid and docile at first but when you look closer when you look into her eyes it's like a whole other person sort of like looking into the Doctors ancient eyes.

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Amy stare intently at her almost in a hypnotic state

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" said Jack snapping Amy out of her thoughts

"Rory!" said The Doctor "there you are. You nearly scared Amy half to death getting yourself lost like that-"

Rory looked at the ground and blushed

"-Though she probably had good reason to be scared with that pterodactyl flying around"

"They have a pterodactyl" said Amy

"Yeah well they say pterodactyl it's more like a..." The Doctor stopped mid sentence and froze staring at Rose with a gaping jaw

"Hi" she offered timidly

"Rose" he breathed

It didn't matter how many times he regenerated he always said her name in the same way that made her go weak at the knees.

The Doctor closed his mouth with an audible click still staring at Rose like she was the only one in the room, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world right now.

"Well um Amy, Rory how about I show you around the hub" said Jack quickly ushering them out the room and closing the door" giving Rose a sly wink

"Rose" said The Doctor again

"Hi" she said quietly before the room was plunged into a deafening silence. So many times The Doctor had fantasized about what he would say if Rose ever came back, but now when he was actually put into the position to say something he found himself unable to even form a coherent sentence.

"I didn't think that I would ever see you again" said Rose running her fingers along a desk not looking at him

"Oh" he said dumbly "So um how's things in the other universe"

"Fine... why?"

He shrugged "I just wanted to know"

"Ok" said Rose before they once again felt into an uncomfortable silence

"So" she said looking up at him for the first time "do you know what's wrong with me?"

"No, but it would be easier if you would let me do some tes-"

"Isn't it a bit domestic for you" interrupted Rose "travelling with a married couple?"

"No"

"No?"

"I've changed"

"Yeah, yeah that you have" she whispered

"Are you angry?"

"No why would I be?"

"Well you seem to be giving me the cold shoulder, are you mad that I've regenerated and have new companions?"

Rose sat down "No" she said softly closing her eyes, shocking The Doctor with her abrupt change of behaviour "of course not, I didn't want you to be alone after..." she trailed off into a soft whisper

"After... what?" he asked

"John told me about Donna, I'm so sorry"

"John is that my clone?"

"He's more than that" she snapped "he's so much more, he was his own man"

"So how is he doing?"

"Fine"

"It's good to see you Rose" said The Doctor sitting by her

Rose smiled "yeah, it's good to see you as well Doctor"

"Rose has anything strange happened to you in the other universe?" said The Doctor curiously

Rose bit her lip "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, have you been seeing the words Bad Wolf around lately?"

"No..."

"So you've been feeling alright"

"Yeah"

"It's just that I want to know if anything has happened that could help me work out what's happening with you"

"But Doctor the real question is have you been feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean a bow tie, really" she said straightening it

"What's wrong with it, bowties are cool"

"So you say" she smiled

"Are you surprised that I've regenerated again?"

"No" she said shaking her head "I already knew, John he... he told me"

"How did he know?"

"...He felt it"

"_John" called Rose walking in to their flat placing her bag down "John" she called again looking in the kitchen. Suddenly she heard a pained groan_

"_John!" she shouted running into the bedroom and throwing open the door to see John writhing in agony on the bed _

"_Rose" he panted seeing her in the doorway_

_Rose rushed over to him and felt his sweating forehead "you're burning up, I'm gonna call someone ok"_

"_No!" he said firmly grabbing her hand_

"_What! It's not ok John you're in pain"_

"_No it's ok" he choked_

"_John I'm scared" _

"_It'll be over soon" he said through gritted teeth _

"_How do you know?"_

"_Rose" he said looking into her eyes sincerely "trust me"_

"_I'm ok now" he said after a few minutes to Rose who was still dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth_

"_So what was it?"_

_John sat up weakly "it was The Doctor he..." _

"_He what"_

"_He was regenerating"_

"_He... he regenerated?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I just felt it Rose"_

"Rose"

"_So that just now was him... regenerating. How did you feel it?"_

"Rose!"

"_I don't know"_

"... ROSE!" yelled The Doctor waving his hands in front of her face

"Huh what is it?" she asked snapping out of her memories

"I was calling you but you were a million miles away just then weren't you"

"I was just... thinking"

"Why won't you let me do some tes-?"

"I'm really hungry you know this changing into and out of a wolf really does take a lot out of you"

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" The Doctor asked confused

"Because it's irrelevant, but what isn't is the reason why you felt the need to leave us in the other universe"

"You know why I had to"

"No, I know why you left me and John together, but why in a different universe why couldn't we stay here, John really missed the TARDIS because he couldn't feel it in his head anymore"

The Doctor took a deep breath before replying "I did it so that you could stay with your family"

"I'm not angry that you left me in Pete's world you know. Well I admit that I was at first things didn't quite work out for me and john at first but now, I'm okay with it"

"I didn't say that you were angry"

Rose laughed "no, but I knew that you were thinking it"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile "You know me far too well Rose Tyler"

"I guess I do"

* * *

><p>"And just what are you doing!" said Amy<p>

Jack jumped up and tried to look innocent "nothing"

"Sureeeee" she said unconvinced "so you just happened to be listening outside of the door that The Doctor is in"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was just tying my shoe lace"

Amy shook her head

"Ok, busted" said Jack dusting imaginary dirt off his trousers

"Who is she?" asked Amy determined to get answers

"Why you don't ask The Doctor"

"Because trying to get a straight answer out of him is like trying to eat soup with a fork"

"Yeah and that is hard I've tried... several times"

"Huh"

"I was in a bar once" he said as if that explained everything

"So how'd you meet The Doctor?"

"Well it's a funny story actually; I met Rose in 1941, in the middle of a German air raid hanging off a barrage balloon"

"Why were you in 1941?"

Jack sighed "I was a conman; I was waiting to sell a piece of junk to some unlucky time agent. I'm from the 50th century"

"Seriously"

"Yep all the way from the Boeshane peninsula, anyway I saved Rose and well I used my good looks and charm to seduce her" he said with a wicked grin

"I bet you did"

"And to cut a long story short they basically stopped me accidently causing... well the end of the human race"

Amy nodded "So all in a day's work"

"And then I started travelling with them, The Doctor was really protective of Rose at that time, at first he didn't like me with his big eared, brooding attitude, even had a leather jacket"

"He wore a leather jacket?"

"Yep he had the whole bad boy image going for him"

"Bad boy... image"

"Before he regenerated"

"What's regenerated?"

"He didn't tell you about regeneration"

"No"

"Well I guess I better tell you before you wake up one day and The Doctor has a completely different face"

"What do you mean different face?"

"Basically Timelords have this trick of cheating death they call it regeneration. It's when they're dying they have to change every single cell in their body and they become a new man of course they keep their memories and well feelings but they look completely different and their personality changes a bit"

"Wow, and he didn't think he tell me"

"I don't know the Doctor likes to keep a lot of things to himself and I think that that'll be his downfall"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me was that the reunion you expected **

**P.S. Went i do paragraphs they seem to dissapear when i publish the chapter can anyone help me!**


	14. An Outing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit blame deviantART I got a new account and was drawing stuff, you can check it out if you want on ... **http:/ariklikeswolves (dot) deviantart (dot) com/** It's not very good but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own Doctor who ... yeah right, in my dreams**

* * *

><p>'He is returning'<p>

"Huh did you say something?" asked Rose

"No, why" said the Doctor suspiciously "did you hear something?"

"Nah I'm probably just tired" she said rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm

"Ok" said the Doctor deciding to note it down to ask her about it again later "I thought you said that you were hungry"

"Ooh yeah I'm starving c'mon" said Rose standing up

"Where are you going?"

"To get some chips"

"To get chips" he repeated

"Thats what i said"

"But you can't go"

"Yeah says who" she challenged with a brow raised

"Well what if you change back you will scare everyone to death"

"Well I'm not going to change back right now ok" she said opening the door

"WOAH!" yelled Jack falling into the room "you guys could have given me a warning" he said rubbing his head

"Why were you outside the door?" asked the Doctor

"I was just having a nice chat with Amy" he said innocently

"Amy?" said The Doctor looking around confused

"Yeah we were just talking about stuff" she said appearing next to Jack

"see" said Jack

"What" said rose "right outside the door"

"Yep"

"Sure" smiled Rose walking off

"Where is she going?" asked Jack

"_Apparently_ she's off to buy chips"

"What and she didn't invite us, Rose!" called Jack

"What" she said turning around

"Wait for us we're coming" yelled Jack grabbing his coat "Gwen! Rory!" he shouted "do you guys want to come out"

"Yeah we're coming" replied Gwen coming down the corridor with Rory in tow

The Doctor groaned dragging his feet as he followed them reluctantly

* * *

><p>"That would be £5" said the young girl behind the counter handing them a paper bag<p>

"Thanks" muttered Rose pulling out a five pound note out of her pocket and giving it to the girl. The Doctor grabbed his banana milkshake from the counter and bounced over to the table and sat down beside Rory

"What's that?" asked Jack pointing to The Doctors cup

"Banana milkshake" he answered in between a slurp

Jack chuckled "so I take it that you're still obsessed with bananas"

"No Jack not obsessed, an obsession implies an unhealthy interest whereas I just see the benefits of bananas"

"Such as...?"

"Well... they're tasty, they're yellow, they're high in potassium, they contain lots of Vitamin B6, they..." he said listing them off on his fingers

"Ok ok we get it" interrupted Amy "I don't want to sit here and discuss the benefits of eating bananas"

"Is The Doctor's... clone as obsessive over bananas?" Jack asked Rose

Rose gave a small smile "yeah he loved 'em"

Jack took a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth

"Jack you're such a pig" said Gwen disgusted

Jack just flashed a bright smile "so Rose you worked at Torchwood in the other universe"

Rose nodded

"So is it anything like our Torchwood?"

"No it's massive, it's just huge and... flashy and there's hundreds of people working there"

"What about the other Doctor..."

"John" said Rose firmly "he called himself John Smith"

"Oh sorry" said Jack sheepishly "does... John work there?"

"Yeah, defending the earth it's what he did no matter what universe he was in"

Amy frowned at this but didn't say anything

"I can just imagine it you and him in a little flat... no! no I know a house in the country with a little picket fence, see Doc I bet John loves domestic"

"Jack" said Rose weakly

Jack looked at Rose's hand and frowned "so you're not married. Rose Smith huh sounds kinda plain but it has a nice ring to it, John and Rose Smith saving the universe sounds kinda like a film"

"Jack please" she whispered

"So how long has it been for you there? It's been about 2 years here, have you got any kids?"

"Jack..." started Rose

"I'll love to be an uncle again Uncle Jack"

"GOD DAMMIT JACK JUST LEAVE IT!" shouted Rose getting up from the table and running off

"What did I do?" asked Jack completely confused

"I think..." started Amy swallowing hard "didn't you notice"

"Notice what?" asked Gwen

"She was talking about him in past tense"

Gwen put her hand over her mouth and gasped "oh no"

Jack looked shocked "no... I didn't, god he's..."

"I'll go and see if she's alright" said the Doctor getting up

* * *

><p>"Rose" whispered The Doctor approaching her. She was sitting on a bench with her arms wrapped around her legs staring out into the roaring waves of the ocean blankly. The Doctor sighed and sat by her<p>

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Yeah" she said still staring ahead "they always are"

The Doctor just sat in silence until Rose finally spoke.

"we were supposed to be getting married in a few days, we were so happy nothing else mattered 'cause I had him and sure it was hard at first we argued over stupid little things" Rose sighed deeply "but we got over it and he asked me to be his wife and we would be together forever. He promised" Rose's voice broke.

She turned to him and gave him a bitter smile "we wasted so much time, _I _wasted so much time looking at him watching the subtle differences between you and him but really when I think about it he was just like you, in the end he was too much like you" she whispered

The Doctor closed his eyes as Rose's words brought up a painful memory

"_Two hearts, two hearts. She's like me, if we wait... if we just wait"_

"_There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but... maybe not enough_

"_No. Too much, that's the truth of it. She was too much like me"_

"Sometimes he forgot... he forgot that he was human, he forgot that he was mortal. He thought that he could always save everyone" said Rose her volume gradually rising "he forgot that he was as fragile as the rest of us now. He just wanted to save everyone he didn't ever think about himself not even once he just threw himself into these dangerous situations. No plan, no backup nothing" a lone tear slipped down her cheek and she viciously wiped it away "God, a year. That was a year ago" Rose sniffed as more tears ran down her face I thought I would be over it by now" she stared back out into the ocean "but that's stupid" she said bitterly "because I'll never really get over it"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps The Doctor turned around and saw Jack standing there

Jack took a deep breath "I'm sorry"

Rose nodded "Can we go back"

"Yeah" said the Doctor staring at her empty hand with a deep longing as they walked back to the hub

When they got to the hub Rose flopped down on to the sofa

"Is she ok?" Amy asked the Doctor quietly even though she didn't know Rose much she could see how much she mattered to the Doctor and if she mattered to the Doctor than she mattered to her

The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose who was now sleeping soundly "I hope so"

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes and blinked a few times in confusion at the beautiful scene in front of her. The sky was an amazing bright orange casting an amber tint on everything,twin suns stood proud in the orange skywatching over all of space. Beyond that mountains went on as far as the eye could see. She was stood near a forest with bright silver leafed trees and slopes of deep red grass capped with delicate snow flakes. In the distance she could see a huge golden wolf sitting under a tree gazing at her. Rose took a step forward into the lush grass when suddenly the ground was torn from beneath her and the sky was engulfed in an impenetrable darkness. The once beautiful red grass turned into violent vengeful flames, in the distance the once beautiful and tame wolf was now an aggressive beast clawing and growling at her than turning around and snarling at itself. Rose took a step back away from the biting flames and fell into nothingness, a blinding darkness hosting nothing but a deafening silence. She was drifting, just drifting she could have been drifting for 10 years or 10 seconds she couldn't tell, even time did not exist here. Two lights suddenly appeared a bright golden light and an icy blue light. The lights danced around each other and lit up the nothingness with pure joy until they were brutally ripped apart and shattered into a million pieces dissolving into the darkness.<p>

Rose opened her eyes and sat bolt upright gasping for breath as she broke out into a cold sweat.


	15. The Bigger Badder Bolder Wolf

**A/N: I was going to post this a lot earlier but I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to write it again from scratch and I was really angry because it was good and now I don't know if this one is as good as the original. If the spellings are wrong it's because my spell check has gone weird. please review since i got 0 for my last chapter**

* * *

><p>SWEDEN - DECEMBER - 1887<p>

A young boy was walking in the snow with his father when he spotted a dark cloud hovering in the sky suspiciously

"Ser pappa i himlen är det ett moln vad är det?" he asked his father

"Det är inget son det är bara ett moln kom igen nu skynda dig" grunted his father not even glancing at the cloud

The young boy nodded but decided to take once last glance at the cloud only to find that it had dissapered.

* * *

><p>CARDIFF - CURRENT TIME<p>

When Rose finally calmed down the first thought that struck her was that she was in someones bed, which was quite strange given that she didn't remember falling asleep. She guessed that she was still in Torchwood because she didn't remember a room like this on the TARDIS. This was confimered that when she came out of the room and found Jack sitting at a desk with a cup of coffee and a laptop.

"hello" she said softly

Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Rose "hey what are you doing up?"

Rose just shrugged "couldn't sleep. What about you why arent you asleep?"

"I don't really sleep much since..." Jack trailed off

Rose looked guilty "sorry" she whispered "i didn't mean to Jack if i had known that..."

"Shh" interrupted Jack "its fine ok i know you didn't know and it's alright. Besides i think its quite sweet that you think that the world can't go on without me" smiled Jack

"Um were was... who's room was that" said Rose pointing to the room she'd came out of

"Oh that's my room, you fell asleep on the sofa so i carried you there"

"Thanks" said Rose "well I guess that you finally got me into your bed" laughed Rose

"Yeah just not the way i imagined" he grinned

"What's the time?"

Jack looked at his watch "4:30"

"4:30 wow that's early"

"Aren't you going to go back to sleep?"

"Nah I'm alright I'll stay here and keep you company"

4 HOURS LATER

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS into the hub and saw Jack

"I've done it Jack!"

"Done what?" asked Jack

"I found a bit of background radiation from the cloud so know it'll be easier to identify what it is"

"When did you have time to look for it?" he asked confused

"last night of course, while you humans were sleeping half your life away I was out investigating and I've found a reading albeit a very small reading but still a reading my sonic picked up a slight different of 0.005 in the balance of the radiation in a certain area"

"How long did it take you to find that then?"

"It took about 4 hours and 34 minutes of scanning most of the area around the hub"

"So what does that mean now? What can we do with that information?"

"Well now it'll be easier to identify what it is and I might be able to trace it. Let me just see something quickly" he said grabbing Jacks laptop before typing furiously on it

"But you needed passwords to bypass that" said Jack confused

The Doctor snorted in amusement "come on Jack anyone can get though your shoddy security. And… HAH" he finally yelled

"What is it?" said Jack looking over the Doctor's shoulder

"Here listen" said the Doctor before reading aloud what it said on the laptop "ÅKE Adalsteinn had claimed to have seen a dark cloud hovering in the sky in Sweden on the 24th December 1887. He also claimed to have seen it disappear a few seconds later. Many other also claimed to see this dark cloud on different dates."

"You think that that's our cloud?" asked Jack

"I know so, and this makes things lot more interesting Jack do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this means that it can travel in time"

"How do you know that it didn't come from that time and is just still around now?"

"That is a good question, but then how come I've just heard of it now and more importantly how come you didn't come across this document before"

"Fair point so what it is doing do you think that it is looking for something?"

"Maybe, but if it wanted something why would it cover up its tracks so well I mean that type of technology allowing you to travel in time without leaving much energy behind is quite amazing"

"So you think that it's hiding from something"

"Possibly or maybe even doing both" said the Doctor"ok facts Jack I need information, facts tell me something about it anything"

"Um it has the ability to travel though time"

"Good! good more come on"

"It looks like a black cloud" suggested Rose walking in tapping out a tune on her leg

The Doctor snapped his head up and looked at her

"Hello Jack" Rose nodded at the Doctor "Doctor"

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously "yep that's good anything else"

"He seeks to upset the balance" whispered Rose

The Doctor slowly turned to her "what did you say" he whispered

Rose looked startled "me I never said anything… did I?"

"You did" said the Doctor approaching her "what did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything"

"You did" said Jack "you said something like 'he seeks to upset the balance' what does that mean?"

"What balance?" asked the Doctor looking at her curiously

"I don't know, I just… I didn't- I mean I don't…"

"Before" interrupted the Doctor "you asked me if I had anything because you heard something, what did you hear?"

"I-I don't remember"

"I think… I think that there might be something affecting your mind"

"Something in my mind" she shrieked

"Making you hear and say stuff"

"Can… can you fix it?" she asked

"Of course! They don't call me the Doctor for nothing but…"

"But what?" asked Rose

"But you might not like it. I'll have to go into your mind"

Rose nodded firmly "do it"

"You sure?" asked the Doctor surprised at her faith in him

"I trust you" she said looking him in the eye.

The Doctor nodded before placing his fingers on her temples and closing his eyes "anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it"

Rose nodded. Suddenly several doors slammed shut in front of the Doctor. The Doctor saw a door leaking a golden mist and cautiously went towards it.

"Rose what's in there?"

Suddenly the door flew open and he was enclosed in a memory.

The Doctor watched as Rose gave a glare her mother would be prove of to a ridiculous amount of paper work cluttering her desk "Why" she groaned staring at it.

The Doctor watched Jake walk in laughing hysterically "HAH! Rose Tyler, the ultimate Torchwood paperwork avoider has finally been caught and brought down to justice" he cheered

"Well I have been successful for just over 4 weeks" she huffed, the Doctor smiled

"And now it's all caught up with you, and you get that monster on your desk" he pointing to the endless piles of paper work.

"I'm so tired" she yawned rubbing her eyes the Doctor looked at a clock on the wall it was 11pm

"You know what I'll wait up for you to finish if you want" Jake offered grabbing a chair

"Aah thanks Jake but it's alright. You've been up earlier than me you must be exhausted, I'll be fine besides I have the night-time rift monitors to keep me company"

"Ha, there not much company they just sit and well... monitor stuff, I think that they're quite creepy actually"

"Really Jake go home before I drag you out kicking and screaming" the Doctor grinned imagining Rose literally dragging Jake out of the room

"I'd like to see you try"

Rose raised an eyebrow

"Ok ok I'll go don't stay here too long it's not healthy for anyone, you might turn like the night-time rift monitors"

"Jake" she warned

"I'm going, bye Rosie" he said finally before leaving

The Doctor watched as a lone tear slid down Rose's cheek. The Doctor moved forward as to wipe it away but suddenly remembered that this was just a memory and he couldn't do anything but watch. The Doctor's hearts clenched as rose started to sob loudly. Just when he felt like running over there and giving her a hug even though she wouldn't feel it a golden glow slowly began to envelop her body, growing ever brighter. Soon a blinding gold light surrounded her, and then darkness.

"Wait wait go back!" yelled the Doctor to no one in particular

The memory started to rewind

"Stop stop!" he yelled as he watched the golden glow begin to surround her

"But that looks like … no it can't be!"

Suddenly the Doctor was forcefully shoved out of her mind

"Ouch" he moaned stumbling back a bit

"What did you do?" asked Rose rubbing her head

"I didn't do anything I thought that it was you"

"That was definitely not me"

The Doctor eyes widened "then who was it. That was strong really strong"

"Is that bad?" asked Jack

"um no it's fine it's alright probably just a side effect of travelling universes you'll be fine Rose nothing to worry about ok" he said with false cheer

"So what did you see?" asked Jack

"It's strange, that gold light it was a bit like Huon particles but it wasn't and it originated from you"

"Huon particles, what's that?" asked Rose

"Oh there found in the middle of the TARDIS, very deadly"

"Deadly!" she yelled

The Doctor winced "I said they weren't like Huon particles but the only way for me to find out is to do tests"

"You'll have to do tests?" asked Rose

"Yep and as soon as possible since it might be very dangerous, we can do them in the TARDIS"

Rose took a deep breath before nodding "alright then c'mon"

Suddenly Owen ran into the room looking scared

Oh I didn't know you were here Owen" said Jack

"Jack" panted Owen "the words everything it's all changed"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"Everything changed to Bad Wolf!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: translation**

**-Look dad in the sky is it a cloud what is it?**

**ser pappa i himlen är det ett moln vad är det?**

**-It is nothing son it's just a cloud come on now hurry up**

**det är inget son det är bara ett moln kom igen nu skynda dig**


	16. Who's that psycho?

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update my laptop is broken and isn't going to be repaired anytime soon, so my updates will be still coming but they won't be very regular sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who because the BBC won't give it to me.**

* * *

><p>"B-Bad Wolf, but I thought that that was gone. You took it out of me, didn't you Doctor?" asked Rose slightly worried<p>

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously "yes I'm…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Owen confused "Who is Bad Wolf?"

"It's complicated. It is…"

"Bad wolf, isn't that what they called the Gamestation cooperation or something?" asked Jack "or wasn't it something about the Slitheen mayor Blon fel fotch, I don't remember"

"The Gamestation was…" started the Doctor

"Do you think it brought me here? Because I remember hearing the words before I came to this universe" said Rose thoughtfully

"Shhh! everyone just shut up for a minute I have to think! Think, think, think" the Doctor yelled slapping his forehead several times causing Jack to wince.

"Ok I have it!"

"Tell me what the Bad wolf is?" demanded Owen

"Bad wolf is Rose with the power of the time vortex. When Rose travelled with me I got into a speck of trouble with the Daleks…"

Rose snorted "it was a bit more than a speck. There were hundreds of ships out to kill you"

"…I sent Rose home in the TARDIS so she could be safe. I was facing an almost certain death when Rose came back. She opened up the heart of the TARDIS and looked into the time vortex and became the Bad Wolf. She could control everything time, space, even life and death. But I had to take it out of her because her mind was burning up. She couldn't cope with the power of the time vortex, nobody could. Not even me, so what I don't understand is why it is back!"

"But John told me that just before you found me when you were with Donna in the market place all the writing turned to Bad wolf then. And I was fine" Rose pointed out

"Maybe I didn't take all of it out" he said frustrated pacing the room "I have to the TARDIS and do those tests there is no point in standing here all day chin wagging, is there?"

Rose rolled her eyes "alright let's do 'em"

The Doctor lead the way as Rose, Jack and even Owen all walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and ran in, Rose and Owen both gasped as they entered the TARDIS.

"But it's so small on the outside!" Owen cried looking around in wonder "how did it…? Wow and it's made out of… wood!"

"It looks so different!" said Rose in awe looking at the glass floor and stairs

"She had to change; I blew her up when I regenerated. So what do you think?" he said spreading his arms and grinning manically

"It's so… different" she said

The Doctor's face fell "Good different or bad different?"

"Just… different"

"Come on the infirmary is this way, and watch out there's a swimming pool somewhere around here I don't want anyone falling in!"

"You have a swimming pool in here that's so…" started Owen

"What so cool, awesome, amazing, genius, fantastic!" smirked the doctor

"…weird!"

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake violently

"What's happening!" yelled Jack holding on to the console

"I don't know she's going somewhere!" the Doctor yelled back

"But you didn't set any coordinates!"

"I know but she is landing"

The shaking soon began to die down

"We've landed" said the Doctor brightly, bouncing up and down "everyone alright Jack, Rose, um the other guy"

"It's Owen" he snapped getting up off the floor and rubbing his back "don't you know how to control this thing"

"Doctor!" called Jack urgently

The Doctor's head snapped to where Jack was and saw him kneeling beside Rose who was clutching her head and whimpering"

The Doctor and Owen both ran to Rose and knelt beside her

"Rose what's the matter?" asked Owen urgently

"Move out of the way I need to see if she's alright" said the Doctor

"I'm a doctor so you move out the way!" he snapped

"So am I!" said the Doctor offended

"Not a real one" Owen bit out

"Both of you stop it!" shouted Jack "stop arguing and help Rose"

The Doctor glared at Owen who rolled his eyes and grudgingly moved out of the way

"Rose are you alright? What's wrong with your head?" the Doctor began to scan her with his screwdriver

"N-nothing I'm alright now" she said weakly batting the Doctor's screwdriver away

"What happened?"

"I don't know I had a really bad headache, my head was thumping but it's stopped now, its fine"

"Ok should we go see where we've landed?" said the Doctor standing up tucking his screwdriver into his pocket

"Seems logical" grumbled Owen before helping Rose up off the floor and giving her a pearly smile

"You had me worried just then" he said

"I'm alright; really I'm fine I don't know what happened. But I'm okay now"

"That's good" he smiled

The Doctor's anger flared as he watched Owen flirt with Rose. The Doctor turned to the TARDIS doors and sighed. What was wrong with him he shouldn't be getting upset. He had no claim on Rose she could do whatever she wanted he didn't care. It's not like he was a petty jealous human. Timelords didn't get jealous.

Maybe it was better like this, he didn't deserve her besides she and Owen looked quite comfortable together maybe they'll make a good couple, it was obvious that Owen liked her.

The Doctor gripped the TARDIS doors "well let's see what's out there" he said before throwing open the wooden doors.

Rose gasped as he took in the sight in front of her. The ground was an orange and dusty almost like sand but finer. And it stretched on for miles and miles into the dry barren planet.

"Toto we're not in Kansas anymore" said Jack in awe

"Judging by the black sky, the orange dusty ground…" the Doctor licked his finger and stuck it in the air "the lack of wind"

"How come it sounds really windy but there is no wind?" asked Jack listening to the howling around him

"It's… really complicated you wouldn't understand weather perception scopes are tricky to explain. But anyway we are on Krodustor"

"Doesn't anything live here?" asked Rose noticing the lack of life

"No, it an abandoned planet. It's been abandoned since the 2th century"

"So um why are we here if you didn't take us?" asked Owen looking around cautiously

"We were taken here. This was no mistake something has taken us here" said the Doctor

"You mean they controlled the TARDIS?" said Jack shocked

"Yes and they've taken us here"

"So aren't we going to look around you know investigate and stuff?" asked Rose

"No" said the Doctor walking back towards the TARDIS "we are going back. Anywhere but here will do"

"We're going back! Why? There must be a reason that we are here"

The Doctor suddenly spun around quickly to face Rose nearly knocking her off her feet "because Rose Tyler something has brought the TARDIS here. It took the TARDIS and made it materialise here. She tried to fight it but it overpowered her. Now something that can do that is pretty powerful not to mention very dangerous" he said lowly

"I thought that you laughed in the face of danger" she challenged

"Rose don't you understand or is it too hard for you to comprehend the fact that this is very dangerous, it is not right."

That's it thought the Doctor, make her hate me then she'll want to leave.

"I've seen a lot of strange things in my time but this tops the lot. Rose Tyler you shouldn't be here" whispered the Doctor

"I know but It's no…"

"Every time you come back something bad always happens"

Rose's face hardened "alright since you feel that way as soon as this is sorted bring me back to the other universe"

The Doctor nodded firmly "I will" he had to it was necessary, wasn't it? She was better off without him.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and went over to the console "ok Cardiff 2010" said the Doctor pulling down a couple of levers

Nothing happened

The Doctor frowned; he pulled the lever again and checked the screen

The TARDIS didn't move

His frown deepened as he pushed a few buttons and flipped a couple of switches

Nothing

"She stuck" he whispered "they made her… she can't move they stopped her from leaving the planet. They trapped us here"

"What! We're stuck here?" said Owen

"That's what I just said"

"There has to be away out we can't just be stuck here" said Owen

"What do you expect me to do!" snapped the Doctor

"Yeah but whoever brought us here did it for a reason …right" said Rose

"That reason is probably bad" said Owen

"Do you think that they are connected to the black cloud? Because I mean all this time they could have taken the TARDIS but they take it now just when we was getting a lead on that thing" said Jack

"Maybe" said the Doctor

"So what do we do now just wait for it to come and get us?" asked owen

"Yes"

"Then what"

"Then we have a nice civil chat in which I ask it why it wants us and then give it a quick lecture on why we don't try to control time machines"

"You are always one for talking aren't you Doctor no matter what regeneration you are in" said a voice

Everyone's heads snapped up at this and stared at the man in front of them dressed completely in black with spiky black hair

"Although I must say I've always preferred the more… forceful method" he said before picking up his black spiky sceptre like rod and pointing at Jack shooting out a blue beam causing Jack to convulse and scream before falling to the floor with a thud

Owen watched with wide eyes

"It's alright boy, it's not like the freak stays dead"

"What do _you_ want" growled the Doctor standing slighting in front of Rose

"Just popping by for a quick chat"

"Do not play games with me, never play games with me. You are not meant to be here"

"Who are you to decide whether or whether not people are to be, you are not a God. Besides you were warned of my return you just refused to heed the warning probably out of fear, am I correct?"

"Who's that psycho" whispered Owen

Rose shrugged "I don't know but whoever he is the Doctor seems to have history with him" she whispered back

"You haven't changed one bit Doctor. Your still the same whizzing around the universe in that little blue box of yours bringing death and destruction to innocent, I like it"

"Why have you trapped us here?"

"Because Doctor you have something and I want it…"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes "What do you want?"

The man eyed Rose "Bad Wolf"

The Doctor's hands balled into fists "what is Bad Wolf?"

"Don't act so foolish Doctor. You know exactly what I am talking about"

The Doctor sighed and threw his hands in the air "alright I do know, it was a good try though"

"Doctor how can he know about Bad Wolf?" asked Rose

"What hasn't your precious Doctor told you about me" he said in mock surprise "Well it's not surprising really since the Doctor tells his companions nothing about himself or his past. The Doctor the man who murdered his own race. We are more alike than you think"

"Stop it" he growled "I've had enough of this. What have you done to the TARDIS?"

Jack suddenly gasped and sat up "whoa that was rough"

"Doctor who is he?" asked Rose

"What have you done to my TARDIS!"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he taunted taking a step closer to the Doctor

The Doctor's fingers brushed again his sonic screwdriver in his pocket "tell me"

"Why don't you tell them who I am?"

"Why don't _you_ tell us" snarled Jack standing up glaring at the man

"Black guardian" whispered the Doctor "he's the Black Guardian"


	17. Ultimatum

**A/N: So this will probably be the last update for a long time because the laptop I was using is broken sorry but it will be updated just not for now. Sorry if there is lots of mistakes my spell check is not working properly.**

* * *

><p>"Who is the black guardian?" asked Owen<p>

"He is" said the Doctor pointing to the black guardian

"I know that but who exactly is he?"

"That doesn't matter right now, sheesh humans and all their questions. What matters right now is what you've done to my TARDIS" growled the Doctor

"How about l give you an …ultimatum" said the Black Guardian stepping forward "you give me the Bad Wolf and I'll restore your TARDIS"

The Doctor snorted "how about you restore the TARDIS and leave Bad Wolf alone"

"What do you mean bad wolf?" asked Rose "it's gone, the Doctor got rid of it what are you talking about?" she demanded

"Such fire look at you, all the power you possess and you can't even control. Don't you think you should give it up? I mean look what you did to poor Jack" the Black Guardian shot another beam of light at Jack and killed him again.

"You've subjected him to an endless life where he will watch everything that ever mattered to him die. That type of power is dangerous, you wouldn't want to accidently curse someone else with eternal life now would you?"

Rose looked uneasy "the Bad Wolf is gone" she repeated although it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"But it isn't and you know it isn't not completely, I can see it in your eyes, you know don't you?" he chuckled

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do! But the question is does your precious Doctor know?"

Rose stared at the Black Guardian unflinchingly

"Enough!" boomed the Doctor "you're not getting the TARDIS or the Bad Wolf do you understand, if you even consider going near any of them or anyone else for that matter I will…"

"What kill me!" he said in mock surprise "I'm surprised you can even stand to look at yourself with the blood of the millions you've slaughter staining your hands"

Jack gasped and woke up again glaring at the Black Guardian.

"And you Jack Harkness just who are you? You don't even know yourself. I can restore your missing memories just like that" he said clicking his fingers "but I don't think I would because it would break your heart to learn just what you did at the time agency"

The Black Guardian turned to Owen "he wasn't always this 'hero' he is today you know this so called 'captain' of yours is a known failure. no wonder the Doctor left you behind, I know I would have"

"Don't listen to him" said the Doctor "that's what he does he gets in your head, he tries to manipulate you"

"I manipulate! Never I just speak the truth. You Doctor are the one who manipulates people, you manipulate them into become soldiers and dying for you, Adric, Adelaide, Astrid… I could go through the whole alphabet"

"I'm not giving you Rose or the TARDIS"

"I don't want Rose I want the Bad Wolf"

"The Bad Wolf is gone, it's been gone for ages so what are you talking about, tell me!"

"Do you know what Doctor I think I'll just you here and reek some havoc on earth. You guys can just hang here since that useless lump isn't taking you anywhere" he chuckled gesturing to the TARDIS

"You've got some family on earth haven't you Owen because since the Doctor slaughtered all his family, Jack's hasn't been born yet and Rose abandoned hers to cling on to the Doctor I'll guess that I'll have to find yours they can be the first in line when I crush that little ant hill of a planet"

Suddenly a harsh wind whipped up and dust was blown everywhere

"what's happening!" yelled Owen over the roaring of the wind

Soon the wind began to calm. And the Black Guardian was gone

"Alright" said the Doctor rubbing his hands together "first things first we are going to do those tests we were talking about to see if there really are traces of the time vortex in Rose"

"Then what?" asked Owen "what are you going to do if there is"

"then we call him back and take it from there"

"how do you call him back?" asked Rose

"I don't know I don't have all the answers!"

"so how did he just warp inside the TARDIS?" asked Jack "I thought it was secure"

"He didn't it's impossible to just warp inside unless…" he trailed off thinking about Donna

"Um I think he just walked in the doors were open after all" said Owen

"You were going to take off with the doors open!" said Rose

"I thought one of you closed them"

"Owen was the last in" said jack

"Why didn't you shut the doors?" asked the doctor

"Oi can we focus on more important things here" said Rose

"alright" said the Doctor "tests"


	18. Of Cloister bells and Swimming pools

**A/N: sorry about the long wait I had a bit of writers block :( Don't worry the next chapter won't take as long as this one did**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p>The Doctor led Jack, Rose and Owen to the infirmary door before spinning around to face them with a manic grin on his face<p>

"So Owen I'm sure that you're very excited since this is your first time being onboard a bigger on the inside space and time ship disguised as a 1970s police box am I right?"

Owen nodded slowly "yeah can't say that there are many ships disguised as police boxes around"

The Doctor continued to grin "in that case Jack why don't you show Owen around the TARDIS while I do some very long and boring tests concerning Rose in the infirmary is that alright? brilliant" said the Doctor before ushering Rose inside the infirmary and closing the door behind her leaving Owen and Jack outside stunned.

Owen looked at Jack confused "what was that all about?"

Jack shrugged "That was him asking for some alone time with Rose I guess"

"Oh" said Owen "well I can't say I blame him I wouldn't mind some alone time with her myself actu-"

"Don't even go there" said Jack firmly interrupting Owen

"Alright alright" said Owen holding up his hands in surrender "I was just saying"

"Well don't just say" growled Jack

* * *

><p>Rose turned to the Doctor who was setting up some equipment and glared at him<p>

"You didn't have to do that you know" she said

"Do what?" he asked innocently not looking at her

"Kick 'em out like that. Why couldn't they have come in? they're a part of it all now since they're trapped here as well so they have a right to know what's going on"

"I don't remember kicking either Jack or Owen Rose" said the Doctor

Rose sighed in frustration "You know what I mean"

"your right I was only kidding ha ha I do know what you mean, but I don't want Owen in here because he'll just be asking stupid questions and trying to tell me how to do my job because he's a 'doctor'"

Rose smirked "are you jealous that you're not the only doctor around anymore _Doctor_"

The Doctor span around to face her "jealous me, no of course not" he protested "that... that would be-"

"would be what?" she asked

The Doctor looked down at the tiled floor and mumbled something that Rose couldn't quite make out under his breath before walking off to retrieve some sort of device that looked like a cross between a stethoscope and a bar code scanner from the table

"Um what's that then?" asked Rose eyeing the device suspiciously

"Oh this little thing, it's harmless it just like a scan but more advanced. It scans for radiation and types of energy look" he said switching it on causing a blue light to shine along the top of it "it's sonic"

"So it just scans for energy and radiation nothing else" said Rose still eyeing the device

The Doctor switched it off and looked stared at her curiously "what else would it scan for?"

Rose shrugged trying to look nonchalant "I don't know like cells and stuff"

"No not this it's just for energy and radiation"

Rose nodded "Alright then"

The Doctor frowned at her before switching it back on and plugging it onto his ears "stay very still" he said moving the scanner all around her body but never actually touching her and always keeping eye contact, Rose shivered at the intensity of his gaze. After a couple of minutes the device pinged and the Doctor jumped up to read the results

"So what's the verdict Doctor?" asked Rose

"Everything is fine and normal well other than an accelerated heart rate your fine"

Rose faintly blushed but the Doctor didn't seem to notice "r-really"

"Yep you're as fit as a fiddle"

Rose giggled and her eyes glazed over slightly

"Rose are you alright?" asked the Doctor concerned

"Yep as fit as a fiddle" she said as she began to sway dangerously on her feet before coughing out a golden dust into the air

The Doctor quickly ran and grabbed a jar off the shelf to catch the golden particles in

"Woo that's interesting" whispered the Doctor staring transfixed at the golden dust floating around in the jar. Suddenly the Doctor heard a dull thump and turned around to see Rose out cold on the floor

"No no no" he said placing the jar down and rushing to her "Rose" he called gently shaking her suddenly Rose exploded into a golden light throwing the Doctor backward into a table hitting his head with a sickening crack.

As sudden as it exploded the golden light seem to implode back into Rose leaving a wolf lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack led Owen into another room "and this is the library"<p>

Owen walked into the library and picked up a random book "Time Travel for Dummies" he read with a raised eyebrow looking at Jack who shrugged

"Well there is just about everything in this library"

Owen walked on further into the library and caught sight of a lit fire place "isn't that dangerous having a fireplace in the library?" asked Owen watching the flames dance

"Well remember this is the Doctor so maybe the flames won't burn the books" suggested Jack

Owen frowned and walked over to the fireplace and looked at it "well it is real fire and it is warm" he quickly flicked the back of his hand into the fire and was hit with a force field

"Wow" he breathed under his breath "Jack did you see that"

"See what?" asked Jack whistling while placing a book back on the shelf

"Watch" said Owen putting his hand out towards the flames only to be blocked by a force field again

"That's clever" said Jack copying Owen "it allows heat out but you can't get close enough to get burnt"

Suddenly the TARDIS began to flash mauve and the cloister bell began to chime

"What's that!?" yelled Owen over the loud ringing of the bell

"It means big trouble now come on!" yelled Jack before running back to the infirmary

Jack and Owen ran through the library until Jack saw a swimming pool in front of him

"Whoa!" yelled Jack sliding to a halt "Owen watch out there's a po-"

Either Owen was going too fast to stop or didn't hear Jack because he ran straight into him plunging them both into the pool

Jack broke the surface of the pool first and climbed out leaving Owen splashing in the pool

"What! Why is there a pool in the library?" he asked climbing out of the pool

"How am I meant to know Owen!" snapped Jack flashing water out of his hair

Owen spat some water out of his mouth and looked down at their soaked clothes

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

Jack sighed "come on we still have to get to the infirmary" he said before they began to run again.


	19. AN

Hi im sorry but this isn't a chapter...

Where the hell do i even start?

Im sorry?

No that's not good enough, you know before i starting posting fanfiction i always said to myself that i hate it when people don't finish their stories. I hated it with a passion.

...annnd look where i am oh the irony  
>I though that all you guys deserved at least something although i don't quite know what this is yet, not in the slightest.<p>

But think you all should know that i know everytime someone follows me or my story or favourites it. I still get notifications and i read every single damn review. Even the ones that say they don't think I'll ever reply.  
>But here i am replying.<p>

How long has it been 2 years? More?

And writers block yeah maybe that happened ages back but now i... I dunno. Laziness? I don't have a pc? Or is it that Im just not feeling 11/Rose? Is it because i think my writing sucks? I really don't know why i didn't get back to something of the wolf.

Is it too late to now? Probably.

Im (attempting to) write a novel now but... My track record isn't exactly in my favour. I did start writing another fanfic i was going to publish but i don't know if i should i probably wont i dunno im in a pretty bad place personally right now.

I just wanted to say thank you guys for liking my fanfic and just give me suggestions on what to do.. What do you want me to do?

Xxx adios mis amigas xxX  
>(for now) maybe?<p> 


End file.
